A New Breed of Soldier
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: *FINISHED & REVAMPED* This story is set a few years before the war and then during the war, it tells how the war and everyone in it affects the way Mystic acts and thinks for the rest of her life.
1. At the Beginning

Rachel had been taken away to some strange facility; they had sedated her, and put her on some sort of table. The table was in the middle of a room, there was a single light shining down upon her. Five men encircled her, examining her. Rachel's arms and legs had been strapped to the table, holding her in place. She was struggling, trying to get away, screaming.  
  
Rachel was only 11 years-old, she had been kidnapped by six strange men dressed in silver armor the day before. Rachel had been at school with her mother and older brother, she was showing them around a little bit, when these men came out of almost no where and grabbed her. Her mother and brother had heard her and turned around in time just to see her being dragged off by the strange men. Rachel had golden colored hair, with a hint of red in it. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sky blue, just like her mothers'.  
  
'A fine specimen we have received.' One of the men around her said.  
  
What are they talking about? Specimen!?! Rachel thought frantically as the words of the man echoed in her mind.  
  
'Yes, a fine specimen indeed.' Another man said, grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it tightly, Rachel held back a yelp and gritted her teeth, not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing her hurting.  
  
'She is strong; she knows how to control her reaction to pain.' A man standing farther away said. Rachel screamed and started to struggle. Her wrists and ankles started burning from rubbing against the restraints holding her.  
  
'We have to sedate her or she will hurt herself.' The man closest to Rachel said, holding up a needle and letting a little of the liquid inside it squirt out. Rachel screamed at the site and turned her head away, still struggling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'You have been unconscious for a while Mystic.' A strange man said to a girl that was lying on what looked like a recovery table.  
  
'Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you?' Mystic asked, she didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. She was a little sore, but she would get over it.  
  
Mystic had white hair that was cut short like a boy's hair. The bangs in the front were long and were nearing her eyes. Her eyes were a dark red/maroon color.  
  
'You were badly injured, and sent to use to heal you. You will be able to return to your training now.' A man from the shadows told her, Mystic had sat up. She didn't remember what had happened to her, all she knew was her name. Mystic knew other things too; all these complicated things and skills that she didn't remember learning, but knew them well anyways.  
  
'You were out for three weeks; we thought you would never wake up.' Another man said from the shadows.  
  
'How was I injured?' Mystic asked the strange men around her. She was looking around, she could tell there were more men watching, but she couldn't see them.  
  
'In a training exercise, your Guymelef malfunctioned, and crashed.' The man from the shadows said.  
  
'My Guymelef?' Mystic wondered, she somehow knew what that was, and how to pilot it, but how? 'I don't remember.' Mystic said foolishly, she really didn't remember, and besides, why would she want to?  
  
'That is perfectly normal; you had to have some surgery. As we said before, you were badly injured.'  
  
'Will I ever remember?' Mystic asked again, she was still very confused about everything, 'I'm so very confused right now.'  
  
'Everything will clear up in the next few days, but some things you will never recover.' Someone said from the shadows, the person stepped out into the light, Mystic could see him very clearly.  
  
The man had aqua/green colored hair, in a mullet. He had maroon colored eyes. The man had a purple tattoo under his right eye in the shape of a tear drop, and purple thin triangles coming out from the corner of his eyes. The other men in the room seemed very angry at the appearance of this man, who was standing in front of Mystic.  
  
'Who are you?' Mystic asked, as she felt a little intimidated by his presence.  
  
'I am Folken Strategos, your commanding officer.' The man, Folken said; he seemed different than the rest of the men in the room, calmer, nicer, not as cruel and cold. 'You will be coming back with me, Dragonslayer Mystic.' Folken continued on.  
  
'Folken! She cannot leave at such a critical time as this; she still has to stay here for a little while longer.' The man farthest away from Mystic protested with out any emotion. Folken waited for the person to say more, but nothing else came.  
  
'It is Lord Dornkirk's wishes that I bring her back with me, now.' Folken said sternly. Mystic knew who Lord Dornkirk was, but she didn't know how, it was so confusing to her.  
  
'If. it is Lord Dornkirk's wishes.' The man in the shadows hesitated for a moment, and then allowed Folken to take Mystic away. 


	2. Meet the Slayers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, except for Mystic. Some of the people were based on real life people, if you are one of those people, don't get mad at me.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry if the story is getting off to a slow start. Please R&R!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Folken and Mystic returned to the floating fortress, Vione, in which Folken was in charge. Mystic had change into tight black leather pants with a green loose shirt. Folken led Mystic to a room that was quite large. It had nine bunks filling the room, there were eight people, scattered around the room. When Folken and Mystic walked in, some of them looked up curiously.  
  
'Dilandau.' Folken called someone forward, a boy with white hair, wearing red armor and wearing something that looked like a golden tiara with a red stone in the middle of his four head walked forward.  
  
'Yes, Strategos?' The boy, Dilandau asked when he walked up to Folken; Mystic was standing next to him. Dilandau didn't seem to really notice Mystic.  
  
'This is your new Dragonslayer.' Folken said to Dilandau, implying Mystic.  
  
'A woman?!' Dilandau looked at Mystic, surprised that a woman could become a Dragonslayer. Mystic just looked at Dilandau, he looked kinda like her.  
  
'Her name is Mystic. She will be staying in the barracks with the rest of your men.' Folken told Dilandau. 'Your things have been left on the bottom bunk of the bunk over there, Mystic. You will be training with the men here for a very long time.' Folken said to Mystic.  
  
'Yes Lord Folken.' Mystic replied quietly to Folken, Dilandau was staring at her; he looked about the same age as her. Folken walked away.  
  
'You should change into your uniform.' Dilandau said, further examining Mystic. Mystic shook her head up and down. 'Classes will start tomorrow morning, early.'  
  
Dilandau walked away, ignoring her. Mystic walked over to her bed, there was a wooden chest at the end of the bunk, and Mystic put some extra things she was given into the chest. She picked up her uniform (dark blue and black) and her sword and walked into the lavatory to change into the uniform.  
  
When she came out, six boys that looked about her age were standing outside the lavatory; they looked like they were waiting for her.  
  
'So, you are the new Dragonslayer?' One of them asked Mystic. The boy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.  
  
'Well, yes, I am.' Mystic answered, a little confused.  
  
'What's your name?' Another boy asked he was standing a little ways away. He had brown short hair.  
  
'Mystic, what's yours?' She asked. The boys seemed to be a little more interested in her now.  
  
'I'm Migel.' The one that was standing a little ways away announced.  
  
'I'm Shesta.' A boy with blonde hair said, stepping out from behind another boy.  
  
'And I'm Dallet.' A tall boy that was leaning against the wall on Mystic's left told her.  
  
'My name is Viole.' A boy with purple/brown hair said quietly.  
  
'I'm Guimel.' A boy that hadn't said anything yet announced.  
  
'And I am Gatti.' Another one said, they had all said this so quickly, Mystic was afraid she would forget their names.  
  
Gatti had fair/light brown colored hair with baby blue eyes. Gatti seemed a little more upfront than some of the other Dragonslayers.  
  
Migel had darker brown hair than Gatti, and dark blue eyes to match. He seemed to be a little wiser than the others, at least in Mystic's eyes.  
  
Viole had brown hair, like most of the Dragonslayers. His eyes were sky blue. Viole has rather nice long brown wavy hair that makes him easily distinguishable from the others.  
  
Guimel's hair is pale blonde/white and has green eyes. He seems to be a little less up front than the other 'slayers.  
  
Dallet's eyes are brown with a little lilac tinge to them. He wears his hair a little longer than all the other 'slayers, he is trying to grow it long enough so it just brushes his shoulders. Dallet's hair is brown.  
  
Shesta has light green eyes. His hair is a light blonde color. Shesta is often one of the first into battle, seeking out the tougher enemies that would pose the greatest threat to his patron.  
  
'Oh, how old are you guys?' Mystic asked them, she was afraid she was the youngest, she had the feeling like that had happened to her before, but she couldn't remember when.  
  
'We're all the same age, 11. What about you?' Dallet said.  
  
'Same.' Mystic replied, she was starting to like these guys, and they were the same age too.  
  
'Are you hungry?' Guimel asked her. Mystic was surprised, and now that she thought of it, she was getting hungry.  
  
Mystic blushed a little, she couldn't believe that she was, she was turning a light pink. 'A little.'  
  
'So are we, dinner will be served soon.' Gatti told her, not looking at her.  
  
Mystic walked over to her bed, sitting down on it. The others went to certain bunks stationed around her. Shesta and Dallet went to the bunk in front of her, Guimel and Gatti went to the bunk to the left of Shesta and Dallet's. Migel and Viole went to the bunk to the left of Mystic.  
  
'What floating fortress did you transfer from?' Viole asked kind of shyly. Mystic looked at him surprised, she couldn't quite remember, she remembered being on one. They were all waiting for her to answer.  
  
'I. I came from the. from the Aristh.' Mystic finally remembered the name of the floating fortress the Sorcerers had said she had been on before, before her accident.  
  
'I heard that was a really elite one, led by one of the four generals, why did you transfer here anyways?' Migel asked her, lying down on his bed.  
  
'They gave us some experimental Guymelefs, mine malfunctioned and I crashed. I was told that I had to be sent to the Sorcerers I was injured so badly. I can tell that that is a fact because I don't remember that much, only my training, and not many other things. I came here because they thought it would be better if I went to a different fortress.' Mystic explained, she realized she hadn't noticed any marks of injuries or anything when she had changed into her armor.  
  
'We should really start heading down to the mess hall, if we are late, we might not get a good fill of milk.' Viole said, every one agreed and they headed off towards the mess hall, along the way everyone was pointing things out to Mystic.  
  
When they arrived they sat down at a table together, talking about nothing in particular. The boy Mystic had met before, Dilandau walked over to them and sat in between Shesta and Guimel, across from Mystic.  
  
'Hello.' Mystic greeted Dilandau, he looked at her from the corner of his eye, but he didn't acknowledge her. He and Shesta started their own private conversation.  
  
'That is Dilandau, I believe you met him earlier, ne?' Migel said, he was sitting to her right. Mystic shook her head up and down.  
  
'Don't worry about him, he probably won't act like this for long.' Gatti said, he was sitting next to Migel.  
  
'I don't really mind.' Mystic said, looking over at Dilandau, he looked over at her. Their eyes met for a second, Dilandau suddenly looked over to Shesta once again, breaking their contact.  
  
The food was served and they ate full heartedly. They were fed condensed blocks of cereal and fresh cold milk. They were also fed vitamins and hormones, to keep them healthy and to make them grow into adults faster so they would be effective fighters. At the end, they all agreed to have a contest to see who could eat the most blocks of cereal in a row without any milk. They really did taste horrible without milk. In the end, Viole and Gatti had dropped out, Shesta had eaten four, Dallet five, Guimel three, and Migel had eaten six. Dilandau and Mystic had tied at eight in a row.  
  
They were all laughing and having a good time, they stood up and went back to the barracks, Dilandau went with them, and he was sleeping above Mystic. Dilandau and the rest of the guys took off their armor, shirts and shoes to sleep for the night.  
  
Mystic took off her clothes and put on an oversized shirt to wear for the night, she didn't care what the others thought. They looked at her, interested. You could almost see through her shirt. Other boys that were in the barracks that had noticed her stripping down and changing were watching her. She sat down on her bunk.  
  
'We should turn in, we have to wake up early tomorrow.' Shesta said, the other boys in the room had started to settle down, some were already asleep. Everyone agreed and went to sleep.  
  
Four weeks later, Mystic had settled in and was getting used to her new training schedule. She had noticed while practicing her sword skills with some of the others that she couldn't last as long as them, her knees would hurt, sometimes her wrists. They also had regular classes to teach them about history, math, biology, etc. Mystic seemed to already know most of the things they were being taught but stayed anyway, she wanted to be with her new friends. Her favorite lessons were history; she loved hearing about past wars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a dark room filled with tubes holding a green bubbling liquid, five Sorcerers were standing together, talking. It was dark enough so they could not see each other clearly.  
  
'She seems to be adjusting well to her knew surroundings.' One shrouded figure said.  
  
'Yes, but we should still watch her, we don't know what might happen if she starts to remember her past.' Another dark figure said. They all shook their heads in agreement.  
  
'It could mean disaster if she starts to remember.' The shrouded figure (Shrouded Figure) said.  
  
'Yes, she could break down, the girl could hurt herself and others badly if she remembers.' The dark figure (Dark Figure) said.  
  
'But that is only one of the possibilities of what could happen.' A figure from behind the others said. They all agreed once more on this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little over two weeks after Mystic had arrived on the floating fortress, Vione, the Sorcerers had visited to monitor all of their training progress. It wasn't like the Sorcerers to go anywhere in person, they almost never left the capitol of Zaibach. They were watching all of the Dragonslayers sparring with each other. All of the Dragonslayers were gathered loosely around a certain two others sparring, they were drawn to the fierce battle raging.  
  
Mystic was sparring with Dallet, their swords clashed, sparks flew. Their swords met again, Mystic and Dallet jumped away from each other. When Mystic landed, she wavered a little on her right knee, she didn't remember the last time it had hurt this much, but she continued to push herself to the limit. She charged Dallet, he readied himself for the attack. Dallet just blocked, he pushed Mystic back and charged. Mystic couldn't stand the pain in her leg and half kneeled on the floor for a second, until she regained her balance and just barely blocked Dallet's attack.  
  
The Sorcerers seemed to be concerned about this, but did not step out to help. She seemed to have recovered from her little fall. Mystic had been pushed back by Dallet. She stood up, ignoring the pain with all of her strength. Mystic started to run towards Dallet, he ran towards her. Their swords clashed again, a loud crack could be heard all around the room. The two of them were roughly four and a half meters away from each other, back turned away. Dallet and Mystic stood in their spots for a long moment, breathing hard. They didn't look at each other. Mystic suddenly dropped her sword and fell to the ground in agony. 


	3. The Lost One

AN: I still don't own Escaflowne, so don't sue me. But I do own Mystic/Rachel, so don't use my idea! Thanx! Scarbie - Thanx for your reviews! Your question will be answered later on in the story if you keep reading it. Tell me if there is anything I should change! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Sorcerers quickly walked up to her shaking body that was lying, crumpled, on the floor. Dallet turned around in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening. Dallet stepped toward Mystic. All he could see were her legs; the Sorcerers were huddled around her, examining her as thoroughly as they could at the time.  
  
Mystic was holding her wrist and rocking herself trying to ease the pain. Dallet took another step towards Mystic, but was stopped by someone putting their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Folken. Dallet stepped back again, away from Mystic.  
  
Mystic cried out in pain. She couldn't move her wrist it hurt so much. One of the Sorcerers had squeezed her wrist and whispered to another one of the Sorcerers after she cried out. Another Sorcerer leaned closer to her and picked her up in his arms. Mystic cried out again, but louder this time, as the Sorcerers walked away with her, careful to hide her from the view of the other soldiers in the room. Folken quickly followed them, wanting an explanation.  
  
If she is injured why doesn't she stay here until she recovers. Mystic doesn't have to go with the Sorcerers, Folken thought angrily.  
  
When Folken finally caught up to them, all of the Sorcerers had boarded a ship to take them back to the capitol of the Zaibach Empire, except for one, a Sorcerer that had white hair and a white goatee, Folken stopped him.  
  
'What happened?' Folken asked him angrily, glaring at the man.  
  
'This does not concern you Strategos.' The Sorcerer replied, hostility almost un-noticeable in his voice.  
  
'Yes it does! She is one of the soldiers on my floating fortress, and you will tell me what is going on.' Folken demanded.  
  
'You will be informed of her condition. soon.' The Sorcerer told him, walking away from Folken. Folken didn't do anything, he knew he wouldn't be able to, the Sorcerers were dark men, unkind, and uncaring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'She is badly injured.' The Sorcerer with the white goatee (White Goatee) said to an older man strapped into some sort of machine.  
  
'Yes, heal her. Do whatever is necessary.' The man in the machine told White Goatee without any hesitation at all.  
  
'Yes, Lord Dornkirk.' White Goatee replied, turning and walking away slowly, almost gracefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'We did not anticipate this.' White Goatee said to the other Sorcerers. He had returned to another dark room where the other Sorcerers had put Mystic onto an operating table and put a cloth over her, up to her neck. Mystic had been put to sleep to ease her pain.  
  
'Our tests show that we have to rebuild her right knee. Her right wrist is also broken, it seems to have been weakened by being injured extensively before, it is recommended that we just totally rebuild her wrist.' Shrouded Figure said, reading off of the clipboard that they held in their hands.  
  
'Yes, it also shows that her left knee and her left wrist are also weak, although not as weak as the others.' Dark Figure added.  
  
'Her back is also a weak spot, it seems that even though she seems to have injured her knees and wrists before, there was damage before that. There is also evidence of her right shoulder and elbow degenerating. It must be generic.' A figure from the back (Figure from the Back) said. They all agreed. One Sorcerer had not said anything yet; they were standing back from the other Sorcerers, just listening in.  
  
'We should conduct surgery on her so there will be no further problems.' The unseen figure (Unseen Figure) from the back suddenly said. They agreed once more with each other on what to do about Mystic.  
  
The surgery lasted many hours (about 22). They had to do surgery on both of her wrists and knees, then on her back. It was hard work but they had finally finished. The Sorcerers left the room for a few hours, allowing some time to rest before they called in someone to take Mystic off to a private room where she could recover. She slept for three days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Jajuka, I have another child for you to take care of.' White Goatee told a man that looked half dog and half human. The man was wearing some kind of light green outfit that seemed to glow in the gloominess of the room. White Goatee was sitting in a chair in front of this man, Jajuka.  
  
'As you wish.' Jajuka replied, bowing slightly to his superior.  
  
'Remember Jajuka, you shall tell no one of this.' White Goatee reminded him for the millionth time.  
  
'Yes.' Jajuka replied again, he walked away to a large room light with candles. The sun had just set.  
  
There was a big bed across the room from the doorway, in the middle of the wall. It had almost silk sheets, meant only for the best. In the bed a girl lie sleeping peacefully. Above the bed there was an open window, a light breeze came through it. Next to the bed there was a chair. Jajuka noticed that the girl seemed to have bandages around her wrists and one around her shoulder, he couldn't see any others because they were covered by the bed sheets. He walked over to the chair and silently waited for the sleeping girl to wake up. Jajuka waited by her side the whole time, until she woke up.  
  
Six days later Mystic woke up; someone was brushing the hair away from her face. She groaned; her whole body felt stiff, and she hurt all over.  
  
'Don't try to get up, you aren't strong enough.' The man sitting by Mystic's bedside told her. She looked up at the man; he looked half human, half dog. Mystic groaned again, she tried to sit up, but the man pushed her back down.  
  
'Please don't try to move, just rest for now.' The man said again, Mystic closed her eyes, going back to sleep.  
  
Two days later Mystic awoke from her sleep, the man at her side was gone. She cried out for the man that had been at her side. The door suddenly swung open and the man that had been next to Mystic ran in to her, some Zaibach guards running right behind him. He came up to Mystic and stroked her hair, making soothing sounds, quieting her down.  
  
'Don't worry I'm here now.' The man said to her, he looked over at the guards. 'You may leave now.' He told them. They left the room. The man looked down at her, smiling. 'What is your name?' He asked.  
  
'Mystic, what is yours?' Mystic asked the man, she looked up into his loving, caring eyes.  
  
'My name is Jajuka.' Jajuka replied to her, she smiled. She tried to get up; Jajuka grabbed her to support her as she sat up in the comfortable bed.  
  
'Where am I?' Mystic asked, looking around at the strange room.  
  
'Don't worry about that. Are you hungry?' Jajuka asked.  
  
'Starving.' Mystic replied. Jajuka stood up, Mystic grabbed one of his hands with both of her hands. She didn't want him to leave, she was unsure of this place, but Jajuka just looked down at her and smiled warmly, taking her hands and putting them back on the bed before he walked out of the room.  
  
Jajuka came back a few minutes later with a tray in his hands; the tray had so much food on it! Jajuka sat down next to Mystic again and put the tray over her lap. She smiled at him, thanking him for the food.  
  
'Please, eat, you need it.' Jajuka told her, Mystic smiled, looking down at the food. She felt so much better after eating the food, it gave her some strength.  
  
Mystic was wearing her loose green shirt, but not her black leather pants; she was wearing shorts of some kind. After she was finished eating Jajuka put the tray next to the bed on the floor, he then pulled the covers off of her legs; she looked at him in surprise. Mystic was about to blush, but suddenly noticed that her legs, particularly around her knees, were covered in bandages.  
  
What happened? Why do I have bandages all over me? Mystic thought sadly, examining herself further.  
  
'What happened to my legs?' Mystic asked frantically. Jajuka's smile turned into a frown how was he to explain to her?  
  
'Do not worry about that.' Jajuka told her, putting a hand on the back of her neck, trying to calm her down once again. Mystic just looked down, suddenly growing very quiet.  
  
'I can show you to the gardens, I think you will like them very much.' Jajuka said, picking Mystic up out of her bed. Mystic writhed in pain; she had been struggling, but stopped. Jajuka quickly changed where his hands were so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Jajuka carried her all the way to the gardens.  
  
The gardens there were the most beautiful ones Mystic had ever seen in her entire life! They were lush with flowers, small streams, and beautiful trees and grasses of all kinds.  
  
The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze. Jajuka put Mystic down on the ground. They didn't seem to notice some strange men watching them. Mystic grabbed Jajuka's hand, pulling herself up off the ground and trying to walk. Jajuka smiled down at her, walking with her. She smiled back. Mystic's body was starting to loosen up and her joints were more flexible than before.  
  
Mystic let go of Jajuka's hold and tried to run, but quickly found that she couldn't. She fell to the ground in pain. The men watching them laughed, one took a sip out of a wine glass he had been holding. Jajuka picked her up like she could be broken like a valuable vase.  
  
'I wonder who that is.' One of the men asked out-loud.  
  
'I heard that she used to be on your floating fortress, but then she transferred to Folken Strategos' fortress.' Another man said.  
  
'Oww!' Mystic cried out in pain. 'Jajuka!' She called out to him, he came and picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room, not wanting her to get hurt anymore than she already was.  
  
He felt ashamed that he had let her run around like that. It just reminded him so much of her.  
  
Three weeks later Mystic was up again and she was good as new. She was of course sent back to her own floating fortress with no problems. Jajuka was sad to see her leave, but was happy that she was now better. 


	4. To Be Alone

AN: I actually changed part of this chapter; I took some things out and changed some words and stuff. I hope it has changed for the better.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'Where were you all that time?' Gatti asked Mystic. All the Dragonslayers were looking at Mystic expectantly. She had been back only a week.  
  
'Yea, we thought you were dead or something.' Guimel explained, he had heard that rumor earlier from some other soldiers.  
  
'No way, I can't get killed that easily.' Mystic told everyone, bragging slightly.  
  
'So where were you?' Shesta inquired. Dallet hadn't said anything to her since she had gotten back, she was worried that he felt guilty for her injures.  
  
'Before waking up in a bed all covered in bandages I only remember right before they carried me out of the training room. I had been asleep for almost four days, including the surgery.' Mystic told them, taking a drink of milk.  
  
'Surgery?' Dallet asked finally, he looked shocked.  
  
'Yea, they ran some tests and found that both of my wrists and knees were weak, including my right shoulder, elbow, all of my back. My right knee and wrist were the worst, that is why my wrist broke during training and my knee hurt so much.' Mystic told everyone.  
  
'Your knee hurt during training?' Viole asked, totally surprised.  
  
'I didn't notice that at all.' Dallet said, feeling the guilt lift a little. But he was still the one who had hurt her in the first place.  
  
'Yea, they had to totally rebuild my right knee and wrist, so they thought while they were at it they would fix everything else. And besides, it would save them time.' Mystic said with a smile.  
  
'I suppose, but you still missed some training and classes. We will be graduating in four months and the expect us to be studying more, and not to miss any more classes until then.' Dilandau told her, he was sitting across from her, munching on some cereal.  
  
'I know, but Folken said that that was alright. I already know most of the stuff so I will be fine.' Mystic said, they all agreed with this, she was much better than them at most of the subjects that they were taught.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later Folken called Mystic into a room in the middle of the night. Mystic had been woken up by a guard shaking her by the shoulder. She was angry that Folken had sent for her, but he always had his reasons.  
  
When Mystic walked into the room, it was a little gloomy. There were two chairs and a table off to the side in the middle of them, there were two wine glasses and a bottle of wine on the table. Folken was standing in the middle of all this, waiting for her. Folken motioned her to sit down.  
  
'I heard you wanted to talk to me. What's this "great importance"?' Mystic asked in a haughty voice, she was disgruntled with having been summoned in the middle of the night.  
  
Mystic and Folken sat down. Mystic put her right leg up on the table, and then folded her hands in her lap. Folken looked at her, trying to judge her behavior.  
  
The night blue armor she wore so proudly seemed to glow. However, after a closer examination, Folken saw a few traces of lines on Mystic's face. It troubled Folken that one so young already bore the lines of aged weariness. A frown stained her now pale lips. Folken sighed.  
  
'So, what did you need to talk to me about?' Mystic asked. She took her leg off the table, slowly repositioning herself. Folken picked up a glass and poured some wine into it. Mystic took her wineglass in her hand. She then started to circle the rim of the glass with her finger.  
  
Folken knew it was easier to talk to her about what he wanted to talk to her about when she had had a little wine, and maybe a little something else.  
  
'I just received new orders about the capturing of the province of Sordia.' Folken said. He didn't offer anything else. He liked to make Mystic ask, it amused him. He slowly took a sip from his wineglass. The sweet alcohol tasted good for some reason, not like it normally did.  
  
Mystic's eyes snapped up to Folken's face at the mention of a battle. 'What changes?' She asked with urgency.  
  
'General Adelphos would like for Dilandau, you and the others to only capture the mine. Sordia has some sort of "treaty" with Asturia. If you hurt any civilians, Asturia will have to attack.' Folken replied quietly. Mystic regarded the news with a submissive look in her eyes. Folken could tell that she was disappointed at the prospect of not being able to kill.  
  
As beautiful and angelic as her appearance might be, Mystic was a warrior- a warrior that thoroughly enjoyed her work. However, Folken found it strange that she was accepting the orders so calmly. Folken expected at least some resistance. As usual Mystic didn't fail him. Better late then never.  
  
'Why do we care if Asturia attacks? Our forces are ten times that of Asturia. You have that king in you pocket anyway.' Mystic's eyes brightened with this newfound loophole, she smiled maliciously.  
  
The talk of battle mad her heated, or else it was the wine. She took another sip of the red liquid.  
  
'Mystic,' Folken sighed, 'We can't burn and pillage every single country that we attack. All we need is the mine. Also, we need Freid. They hold the power spot. To get to Freid we have to have Asturia.' Folken looked at her impassively.  
  
'Of course,' Mystic said, a kittenish purr in her voice. Folken knew that voice. That voice was the sound of a predator about to pounce. 'Folken, always the logical one, the cautious one. "We can't burn and pillage every single country." Would you just pull some balls out of your pockets and-'  
  
Mystic stopped her tirade and suddenly clutched her chest, where her heart was. Folken looked up from his wineglass and saw her eyes bulge slightly. She stood up from her chair, her arms crossed over her chest. Folken stood up, his whole body finally reacting with his surprise. The silver-haired girl fell to the ground, her eyes full of fear. She screamed once, then her garnet-colored irises closed and she was still.  
  
'What the hell?' Folken said out loud. He was quickly at her side, he was on his knees. Mystic's face was very pale. Folken dropped his head to Mystic's, he could tell that she was not breathing.  
  
Immediately he lowered his lips to hers, closed her nose, and gave her a few slow rescue breathes. Mystic still didn't stir. Folken wanted to call for a doctor, or a Sorcerer (heaven forbid), but they would never reach them in time. Folken's quarters, unfortunately, were hidden deep within the bowels of the Vione. Folken's mind raced. Folken continued with his rescue attempts. Finally he placed his fingers to the girl's neck, only to realize the Mystic had lost her pulse.  
  
'Baka!' Folken cried softly to no one. Hastily, his actions became more frantic, he ripped her jacket from her body, and began to pump her chest. After fifteen thrusts Folken breathed once again into her mouth.  
  
Mystic started to gasp. Folken lifted his head. Mystic's eyes flicked open, her pupil's were large black orbs encompassed in ruby pools. She sat up suddenly, almost crashing into Folken's face. Folken jerked back at this unexpected movement. Mystic's eyes were unfocused, but there was terror in them that shook Folken to the bone. She clutched her chest again, taking erratic and shallow breathes. Folken placed his hand on the back of Mystic's neck, his other on her shoulder. Gently Folken shook her, and her eyes snapped back into focus.  
  
'Mystic, Mystic!' Folken said, rather sharply. She looked at him confused, her look that of a deer in headlights. There was so much terror in her eyes.  
  
'Folken!' Her voice came out raspy, and her eyes snapped into focus. Her soft hands reached inside Folken's cloak and grabbed at the leather of his clothes. Shuddering, she fell against his chest. Mystic, one of the greatest soldiers in all of Zaibach, was clutching to Folken. For once Folken had no idea on how to proceed. The art of soothing another creature was foreign to him. He couldn't even soothe his own soul.  
  
After a few minutes Mystic's shaking stopped and she quietly drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping one free arm around her knees. She kept her left arm clutched inside of Folken's cloak. She still kept her body against his. Slowly Folken moved to rise for his crouched position. He had to alarm the doctors.  
  
'Folken, don't leave me, please don't leave me!' Her voice, the voice that terrified even the most hardened soldiers, was weak, and pleading. Mystic encircled her arms around Folken's body, clutching at him like a small child. Her eyes briefly looked up at him, imploringly, then she buried her head in Folken's chest.  
  
Reflexively Folken wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. What am I doing? Folken wondered. Gradually Folken came to the realization the he actually enjoyed this contact. He hadn't been touched in ages. He needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held by him. Quickly Folken shook his head. This isn't right. Folken told himself. Mystic was a soldier in Zaibach's army. She shouldn't have been doing that, and for a matter of fact, neither should have Folken. Still, Folken sighed with pleasure and simply held her.  
  
Minutes passed. Folken had lost all sense of time. How long have I sat here on the ground, this warm angel in my arms, I don't know. Folken thought. Mystic was quiet and still. She'd been so for quite sometime. Perhaps she was asleep. Folken silently undid his cloak with one hand and draped it over Mystic. She started slightly, but Folken held her still and comforted her by humming and old Fanelian tune. Folken finished, and everything was quiet and still once more. Folken started to feel slightly drowsy and began to think if he should end this nonsense or not.  
  
'I saw death,' Came a whisper. Folken snapped his head up from where it had rested atop Mystic's silvery tresses. Folken felt the girl's warm breath as she spoke against his chest. Folken didn't say anything. He knew what it was like to see death. Words could not describe it.  
  
'I was all alone,' Mystic began. She sounded like one revealing a deep, horrid secret, maybe she really was. ', trapped in nothingness. I never want to die, not if that is my fate,' Mystic took in a shaky breath and stopped. Her words were short and clipped.  
  
'A soldier's life is full of death,' Folken said, filling the silence while Mystic regained her voice. Damn! Why did I say that? I want to reach out and catch the words and crush them in my fist. Folken thought angrily at himself, he could feel her head shaking in agreement against his chest.  
  
'If. if that is death, then I. I don't think I can deal with that anymore.' Her voice was soft and childish. Folken could feel the stain of tears upon his chest. Mystic was crying. Folken knew that he should reassure her. If this girl, this soldier, gives up her livelihood this war will be over. Zaibach will lose and everything Folken had worked for would mean nothing. Folken could tell her a fairytale, lies about how the life of a soldier is glorious. But Folken couldn't lie to her. He could lie to the gods and never think twice about it, but he couldn't lie to the angel that was crying in his arms. Instead he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and held her to close to him.  
  
Folken's mind drifted. Van, Van used to do this. Late at night he'd come trembling to Folken's door and ease it open, trying to be quiet. Folken would always hear the noise of creaking footsteps and awake from his slumber. 'Folken, are you awake?' Von would say, his little voice weak with fear. Folken would always tell him yes, and he'd crawl into Folken's bed and cry about his nightmares to him while Folken held him in his arms. Eventually he'd quiet down and would drift off to sleep.  
  
'I never want to be alone.'  
  
The voice broke Folken's reverie, and his mind quickly readjusted. Mystic was trembling in his grasp. Mystic was frightened of being alone? Folken almost laughed bitterly, but laughing was something he did not do. Mystic had tons of people fawning over her. She would never be alone. Now, Folken realized, now is the time to speak.  
  
'You'll never be alone,' Folken said softly. His deep voice seemed to echo across the room. Mystic pulled her head away from his chest, watery crimson irises. Small, pearly tears were trickling down her face. 


	5. Angel of Desire

'Promise me.' Her voice was soft and urgent, and her commanding tone showed slightly. 'Promise me that I'll never be alone.' Her hands were on Folken's shoulder, gripping them tightly.  
  
Don't ask me, Mystic, Folken thought. He'd never kept a promise in his life.  
  
'Mystic, I can't pro-' Folken's voice broke off as he saw the pleading look in her eyes.  
  
'Please.'  
  
Such a simple word. Mystic's voice was small and beautiful. She sounded like a child. Finally, the revelation hit Folken like a slap in the face. Mystic is but a child. For once she's not the cold, efficient killer that he knew her to be. She was a real person, with emotions and feelings. And right then, she was absolutely terrified and needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay. That person, Folken realized, was him.  
  
'I promise.' There. He said it. Strangely, Folken wanted to keep this promise.  
  
Impulsively Folken reached down with his left hand and wiped away her tears. The salty drops burned against his fingertips but he didn't care. He couldn't stop himself right then, even if the Gates to Atlantis reopened, Folken ran his fingers through her silver hair. He looked into her eyes, searching for relief. I need her to regain her composure. Having her so broken and beautiful in my arms is too inviting. Her eyes, with those damned crimson irises. Folken thought. Her eyes were wide and unchanged. That worried Folken greatly.  
  
'Mystic?' Folken asked questioningly. Suddenly she threw her arms around Folken's neck and hugged him roughly. Folken recoiled slightly at the spontaneity of her embrace.  
  
'Thank you,' She whispered into his ear. Folken was stunned. Mystic was never thanked anyone in her life, at least her life with Zaibach, that is. Folken hesitantly wrapped his arms around her body, uncertain of his own actions. She buried her face in the crook of his neck like a baby. Folken allowed himself a small smile. It felt good to be needed.  
  
Kisses.  
  
God no. Folken breathed in sharply as Mystic kissed his neck sweetly. She was mumbling in between her kisses, talking of being lonely. Folken blocked it out. Against this will, Folken relaxed into this embrace. Folken's mind screaming against his body. More kisses. The kisses burned into his flesh like a scorching piece of metal. Folken closed his eyes, guiltily enjoying the forbidden pleasure. God Folken, He told himself, she's just a child, just a child reaching for affection. Unfortunately, his body didn't agree, and he shivered with pleasure at her touch.  
  
Damn.  
  
Mystic pulled away. Folken didn't open his eyes, afraid to look into her deep eyes. Those eyes could swallow him whole, and he couldn't have that then. Folken felt her lips on his face, caressing his teardrop tattoo. Her lips were like a cold flame, it there was such a thing. Folken's eyes sparked and opened unexpectedly. Her eyes, those absorbing crimson eyes were wide and inviting. She caressed his cheek slightly. Her own cheeks were red and flushed. Folken could feel the heat rushing through his body. His resolve was dissolving like sugar in water.  
  
'Poor, beautiful Strategos, you're crying,' Mystic said with a purr. That did it. Everything that had been building up inside of Folken exploded. All the endless nights of mourning for his mistakes, the uncertainties, the constant tension rushed his system with frightening urgency. Folken cupped his hand behind Mystic's neck and lowered his lips to hers. Folken kissed her deeply, more powerful and insistent than he had meant it to be. She responded passionately, although her kisses were more inexperienced than Folken's, her enthusiasm made up for it. Mystic, who Folken had just thought was a child, seemed to be a lot older all of a sudden.  
  
Finally Folken broke off the kiss, his conscience screaming in his head. Mystic looked at him hazily, then she kissed him again, her lips fervent and tasting lightly of wine. Gently, Folken pulled back his head and looked away.  
  
'I can't.' Folken said. Folken knew it sounded stupid and weak but it was all he could manage at the moment.  
  
Mystic leaned back and looked at him haughtily with her commanding manner that was all her own. Inwardly, Folken smiled; this was the Mystic he knew.  
  
'Why not?' She asked silkily, 'Aren't I good enough for you Folken? Aren't I beautiful enough?' Before Folken could answer, her hands cupped his face and she gently shifted his head to meet her gaze. Folken allowed it, even though he knew he shouldn't. He realized he wanted to look at her; drink in that translucent beauty.  
  
Mystic's eyes were burning imploringly. 'I know you're lonely Strategos. I watch you when you're not looking. You stay up late every night working on your experiments while whistling those god awful mournful tunes. You're not happy, Folken I.' She stopped and kissed his throat, sending shivers down his spine, '.Can.' Her lips moved across to Folken's jaw. God this is so dreadfully wonderful, Folken thought. '.Make...' She kissed his temple. Folken closed his eyes, trying to block out the burning sensation her lips left upon his skin. '.You.'  
  
Her voice was urgent, but she kisses the corner of Folken's eye languorously. Folken bit his lip, stopping a traitorous moan in it tracks. '.Happy.' She kissed his mouth softly with so much promise in her lips that Folken was driven almost the point of madness.  
  
Folken was horrified with himself. Emotions surged through him and he foolishly kissed Mystic back. Brazenly he ran his hands over her back and brought her closer to him. This is what I want, and she knows that, Folken thought.  
  
Slowly, he moved his mouth from her lips and wetly kissed her tear- stained cheeks. Gently he moved his lips down and nuzzled her neck - excited, horrified, and completely bewildered by his actions. Mystic cried out a little in delight, then folded her body into Folken's. Running her hands down his chest she unclasped his jacket and slipped it from his body. Her touch was hot and burned into Folken's soul. Warning bells signaled somewhere deep within Folken's conscience.  
  
Quickly Folken pulled away, gasping a little. Mystic smiled brightly at him, running her graceful fingers through his hair. She chuckled lightly, a twittering sound that was completely foreign to Folken. It was not her usual laughter, but something innocent and beautiful. Mystic, innocent? 'Not if I can help it,' said some lecherous voice in Folken's brain. Folken quieted it and reasserted his purpose.  
  
'We should stop,' Folken barely whispered with revealing reluctance. Even in his whisper, Folken noticed that his voice had taken on an even huskier note. He smiled inwardly, amused that his voice could actually deepen.  
  
'Oh now Strategos, that is where you are wrong. Please, for once let me teach,' Mystic said, covering Folken's shoulder with persuasive kisses. Folken gathered all of his willpower and pulled her off of his chest.  
  
'You cannot be serious,' Folken said to her, not believing his own words. Mystic looked at him with hungry, crimson eyes. Eyes that matched Folken's.  
  
'My beautiful Folken,' she said tenderly, 'You know I don't make jokes.' And with that she pressed against Folken with surprising strength. Folken felt his arms encircled her as they gently fell to the ground, and then they're worlds dissolved into bliss.  
  
Now, Folken lay there in his own bed, looking at a sleeping angel. How Mystic and he had ended up in his bed was a total mystery to him. Folken smiled. Life had its many mysteries.  
  
Gently Folken leaned down and kissed Mystic's slumbering lips. She cooed softly in her sleep and snuggled against Folken. Folken readily accepted her warmth. The chilly Vione air made Folken's skin prickle with goose bumps. Slowly he straightened and pulled the twisted sheets up and covered both their bodies.  
  
Folken sighed with immense pleasure and looked down yet again at Mystic's sleeping face. She looked like a whole different individual without the shield of the Zaibach uniforms. Angels, Folken thought, should not be put into armor. After spending a few more minutes drinking in her beauty Folken closed his own eyes. He felt more spent then he'd ever felt in his entire life.  
  
Where this impulsive night is taking me, I don't know. It might affect my life greatly, and it might not. All I know is all I want right now is to hold this angel in my arms and fall asleep with her by my side, Folken thought contently as he drifted into a deep, contented, sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: I also changed this chapter a little bit from its original. 


	6. Fire vs Ice

Five days later nothing had seemed to change between Folken and Mystic. Folken had passed her countless times in the hallway. Mystic didn't seem to care for the night that she and Folken had had together.  
  
Mystic and the other Dragonslayers were progressing very well in their training. In only a little while they wouldn't need much more. And if they did train, it would be for learning something new or just practicing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Four years later, Mystic, Dilandau and the other Dragonslayers had grown into great soldiers. They were admired by every person in the country, they were feared by grown soldiers. They were a tight-knit group of friends. The night that had happened so long ago had almost faded away completely with the four years that had passed.  
  
Recently they had all attacked a country called Fanelia and tried to catch the king, Von Slanzar Fanel. They failed, Shesta and Dallet had gotten their two Alseides units damaged, allowing the King of Fanelia to escape. Dilandau had hit Shesta and Dallet to teach them not to do something like that again.  
  
Mystic was walking down the hall with Dilandau, they were talking. Mystic looked over at him.  
  
'You didn't have to treat them that hard.' Mystic said, Dilandau pinned her against a wall playfully.  
  
'But they still have to learn Mystic.' Dilandau leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him playfully and giggled childishly. She kissed him back.  
  
'Just be easier on them Dilandau, we are your friends as well, not just your subordinates.' Mystic told him. He embraced her tighter and they started to get a little more physical. The hallway was empty at the time. Mystic suddenly had a bad feeling about doing this with him.  
  
'.Come.' Dilandau started kissing Mystic deeply. He moved down her neck, '.On.' Dilandau started unzipping her armor down the front. He slipped his hand into her shirt and started to squeeze her left breast. '.Baby.' Dilandau finished, kissing Mystic's shoulder and moving down towards her chest. He rammed his hips against hers fiercely.  
  
'.No.unnn!' Mystic tried to get him to stop. '.Stop!' Mystic cried weakly out to him. Mystic tried to push him away, turning her head away from him. Mystic's face was red. Dilandau tightened his grip on her breast greatly. Mystic held back a squeal of pain.  
  
'.I. don't. want. to. stop.' Dilandau said breathlessly as he continued kissing her. Mystic pushed him away angrily.  
  
'Stop!' Mystic scolded him, glaring him down. She stalked away to her private room, zipping the front of her armor back up as she walked. Dilandau just stood back licking his lips as he watched her walk away, his eyes focusing on her ass.  
AN: Sorry about the chapter being so short, but I hoped you still enjoyed it. I'm going to be adding a few more chapters soon so keep on reading! 


	7. Strange Remembrance

Mystic had had her own room for about a year, so had Dilandau. The other six also had their own rooms, something much better than the one room with many bunks. Mystic was walking past Folken's room on her way, and decided to stop by and visit, maybe it would make her feel better.  
  
She opened Folken's door, not bothering to knock, she felt that never had to and she never did anyways. Folken was sitting at his table, his hands over his face. He was slumped over a little. Mystic saw a tear escape from the coverage of his hands and role down his cheek.  
  
'.Folken.' Mystic gasped a little hoarsely at the site. She couldn't believe it. She daintily walked up to him, trying not to upset him even more. Folken looked up, turning his head to her. Mystic stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'Mystic,' Folken said, seeing her, he quickly wiped his face of the tears. His face was still a little red. Mystic just stood there like a deer looking into headlights. 'Do. you need anything?' Folken asked hoarsely, trying to cover his embarrassment of being caught crying.  
  
'I. ummm.' Mystic was still frozen; she had absolutely no idea what to say to him. Folken stood up and walked over to her, he was towering over her. She looked up to him, his shadow engulfing her. Mystic turned red. '.I.' She fell onto Folken's chest. 'Oh Lord Folken! I don't want to see you hurt like this! Please, tell me, what's wrong?' Mystic had said all of this without even thinking about it. Folken just stood there, he didn't say anything.  
  
He took Mystic's face in his right hand and moved it to his. He kissed her deeply, passionately. Folken couldn't understand why she felt this way about him, he didn't deserve to have anyone, he deserved to be alone. Mystic kissed him back equally as passionate, maybe even more. Folken pulled back from her, he looked down at her. Her eyes glistened over, like she was remembering a memory of long ago.  
  
'What is it?' Folken asked, letting go of her and sitting back down at his table. Mystic walked over to him.  
  
'I just...' Mystic paused, 'I just thought I remembered something, before I knew you, before I knew the Dragonslayers.' Mystic stopped as though to catch her breath. 'But it's not possible, I don't know who those people were, it. was like a dream. it was all fuzzy.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'She may be remembering her past.' Dark Figure said. All five Sorcerers were gathered in one darkly light room.  
  
'Yes, her memories from the Mystic Moon.' Shrouded figure concluded.  
  
'Her future has become shrouded by the shadow of the White Dragon,' Figure from the Back said.  
  
'Yes, but it is still unclear if she is remembering who she truly is. We should leave her, see what happens.' Unseen Figure told the others, they agreed and fell silent once again.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Sorry for another short chapter, I just don't want to give too much away at the moment. 


	8. Brothers Are Reunited

AN: The Sorcerer's names are actually what I call them.  
  
They aren't really supposed to have names at all, but I needed to call them by something. It is this whole thing about not being individual.  
  
Just on another note: This chapter follows a few episodes in the series a little more than some other chapters do.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day Dilandau and his men were sent out to capture a fort in Asturia. They destroyed it, but their main target had slipped away, playing a clever trick on them.  
  
Mystic was standing next to Folken on the control deck of the Vione. Folken and Mystic had just gotten the same idea.  
  
'Go Mystic, try to stop them.' Folken ordered. She frantically turned and ran off to the docking bay. Mystic hopped quickly into her Guymelef and flew down to the battle. She landed on the top of the ship they wanted, called the Crusade.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hitomi screamed. She had been looking up through glass up at the battle when another Guymelef landed on the Crusade.  
  
'Von!!' Hitomi and Merle screamed his name in panic. Allen was hurriedly calling out orders to his men. Gaddes was giving Allen status reports on the Crusade and the battle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'Dilandau you baka!!' Mystic yelled angrily at him. The Escaflowne jumped off the Crusade and turned into a dragon.  
  
'Follow him!' Everyone flew after Von. 'Giving yourself up for your friends? I hate heroes!' Dilandau called out after the Escaflowne, shooting flames at it.  
  
The Escaflowne hit the ground and turned back into a Guymelef. Dallet and Viole held it back as Dilandau beat the Guymelef and its pilot.  
  
'How dare you!' Dilandau called out insanely. The Guymelef went limp in Dallet and Viole's grip, and fell to the ground. 'Out already?' Dilandau asked teasingly.  
  
'Dilandau, you should bring him back. Do not hurt him anymore than is needed.' Folken ordered him. Dilandau laughed.  
  
'Yes Strategos.' They all flew back to the Vione.  
  
The Guymelef they had captured was put in a kneeling position in the storage bay with its pilot still unconscious inside.  
  
Dilandau was walking behind Folken towards Escaflowne.  
  
'I sent out search and destroy teams. They can't return to their homeland. There is no reason for us to hide here anymore. We can't fail.' Dilandau told Folken as they were walking on a walkway. Dilandau was following Folken.  
  
'We'll wait for your men to return again. Carelessness will not be tolerated.' Folken told Dilandau, continuing to walk.  
  
Dilandau looked at him. 'Huh, always the cautious type I see.' Dilandau chuckled at Folken, he stopped. Dilandau looked straight in front of them; there was the Guymelef he had seized earlier. There were steps leading up to the cockpit of the Guymelef. Folken was looking up at the Guymelef.  
  
Dilandau leaned over to Folken a little bit. 'Well, anyway, with this in our hands and Mystic at our disposal, our future will be secure. Let's just drag the samurai out of there and destroy the thing.' Dilandau said to Folken, but Folken just started to walk up the stairs, Dilandau looked after him in surprise. Mystic came running up behind them, they had ditched her!  
  
'No, I cannot allow that.' Folken said sternly to Dilandau. Dilandau jogged lightly to catch up a little bit with Folken. Mystic latched onto Dilandau's arm, they intertwined their hands and fingers.  
  
'Why not?' Dilandau asked Folken surprised, and a little angry. Folken just continued to walk up the stairs, a little smile on his face.  
  
'Not until we fully understand why this is a threat to our future.' Folken explained to Dilandau. Folken had walked up to the chest plate of the Guymelef, that held the pink energist that powered it. 'Now tell me Dilandau, do you understand?' Folken asked a rhetorical question. He raised his left hand up to the energist.  
  
It started to glow bright neon pink. A blast of raw pink colored energy was released in a blast of light. Dilandau stared at it in shock, while Folken just stood there, concentrating on the light. The light suddenly stopped and the cockpit of the Guymelef opened and a boy fell out, groaning in pain. He had a loose red sleeveless shirt on and beige pants. His hair was black and looked very messy. The boy was lying on the ground shaking slightly and groaning. He then lost consciousness as Dilandau walked up to him.  
  
'Him?! It's him!' Dilandau said as he looked down at the boy, a disgusted look on his face. He remembered when he had gone to the Asturian fort before they had burnt it to the ground. The boy had been standing with the other men of the fort  
  
'You didn't know it was him? I thought you did.' Mystic said, just looking down at Von lying on the ground.  
  
'Yes, Fanelia's new king, Von Fanel.' Folken said, looking down at the boy on the ground. Mystic took a quick glance at Folken, hoping he wouldn't notice. Folken looked up at her quickly, she looked away.  
  
It's him. Mystic thought, Folken had told her his deepest and darkest secrets, things he never told anyone, no matter what. For that, she loved him even more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Blood, Sorrow and Rage

AN: Sorry for not having a new chapter in a little while. *_*  
  
Too busy with school and other junk that is invading my life.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
On the Crusade they were repairing from the attack of the Zaibach soldiers. Hitomi wanted to help them find Von, but Allen didn't believe her. So Hitomi was doing a tarot card reading of his past for him to prove that she could help. Merle was lying lazily on a bench to the right of Hitomi. Gaddes was sitting on a backwards chair, watching silently. The mole man was sitting in a corner in a drunken state barely paying attention to the reading. Allen was just watching the cards intently. Teo, Kio and some of the other men was standing outside the door waiting and watching.  
  
'Hitomi, you okay?' Allen asked Hitomi, she hadn't done anything for a little while.  
  
She looked at him, surprised at his sudden question. 'Umm, yes.' Hitomi replied to Allen, she looked down again and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
I'm just going to spit it out! Justice! Card of judgment Hitomi thought confidently to herself.  
  
'You will.' Hitomi stopped; her mouth wide open. 'Well, in the near future you and your father may be reunited. But, you will dwell on the past and hate him for it. And.' Hitomi looked up at Allen, sweat trickling down her face; she was concerned with the look on Allen's face. 'And. This card. Here.' Hitomi tried to continue, shaking; she couldn't keep her hand from trembling. Allen reached out his hand to hers and stopped it by holding it lightly with his. Allen had his eyes closed. Gaddes was standing behind them, a slight frown on his face.  
  
'Thank you Hitomi, that's enough.' Allen said to Hitomi, he motioned to his men.  
  
'But.but I.' Hitomi started, looking at Allen pleadingly.  
  
Allen put a map down in front of Hitomi, he leaned on the table. 'You pass.' Allen said to Hitomi. 'Now tell us Hitomi, where is Von Fanel?' Allen asked her, smiling at her, Hitomi was staring at him astonished.  
  
She smiled happily. 'Okay!' Hitomi replied happily shaking her head in agreement.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
An oil candle was burning, making the only light in the room. Folken was whistling a sad Fanelian song. Von opened his eyes groggily at the sound of the whistling. He suddenly sat straight up, remembering what had happened to him.  
  
'Who's there?' He asked. The man turned around and walked towards him. 'How do you know that Fanelian song?' Von asked angrily. The man's face was shrouded with darkness. Von then saw his sword on the table behind him. Von pushed the man aside and dashed for his sword.  
  
Von grabbed the sword and pulled it out of its sheath, ready to fight. 'Okay, now how about leading me to my Guymelef? Now!'  
  
The man turned around with a little laugh. 'Do you think that the Zaibach soldiers will give in to such threats? You cannot escape from this floating fortress my brother.' The man said calmly.  
  
'If the only way to live is as one of your pawns then.' Von said, he held his swords' blade to his neck, threatening to kill himself. The man quickly pulled out his sword and in a flash of sparks knocked Von's sword away from his neck.  
  
'Never throw your life away for no reason.' The man said austerely to Von, putting his sword away. He dropped his cloak and slid off his shirt in front of Von. He unveiled beautiful white wings.  
  
'B- Brother.' Von chocked out quietly at the site of the wings.  
  
Mystic stopped outside Folken's door. She was reaching her hand to open his door, but pulled it back in hesitation. She knew the boy, Von Fanel was in there with him, maybe they were talking, it was possible he was already awake.  
  
'It's been a long time Von. Ten years isn't it?' Folken asked Von, retying his cloak back over him.  
  
'I'd always believed you had.' Von started, he turned around looking at the ground in shame. 'You hadn't run away from the rite of succession. That you died fighting the dragon. That you didn't turn your back on it. And had fought it to the very end. But I was wrong!' Von yelled angrily turning around to Folken. 'Why are you with Zaibach!? Why did you burn Fanelia to the ground?! Answer me Brother!' Von yelled at Folken from behind him. Folken cracked a smile and laughed.  
  
'Why are you laughing?' Von asked him angrily, his fists were shaking in anger. Von grabbed Folken's shoulder and turned him around to face him. 'Don't laugh!!' Von yelled.  
  
Mystic opened the door and slowly walked in. Both of them stopped that instance and stared at her.  
  
'So you need a soldier to come in here and take care of me Brother?!' Von said. Mystic just looked at him.  
  
'Mystic. What are you doing here?' Folken asked her. She looked at him.  
  
'This. is him?' Mystic asked, looking at Von.  
  
'A. female soldier.?' Von said, studying Mystic's body and blushing deeply.  
  
Folken grabbed Von's shoulder with his mechanical arm. Folken leaned over so he could talk into Von's ear. 'Von, my brother, come with me and serve Dornkirk. The emperor of all Zaibach. There we will set the future back on course.' Folken said into Von's ear. Von gasped as a little pain shot through his body, starting in his neck.  
  
Folken had stabbed him with a needle type object. Von fell to the floor unconscious, Folken stepped out of the way. Mystic walked over to Folken and Von. She could tell Folken was hurt and felt sad that Von was there. 


	10. Allen to the Rescue!

AN: I still don't own Escaflowne. *pouts*  
  
Please R&R! It doesn't take long!! I promise!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mystic rested her head on his shoulder. 'Don't worry.' She smiled up at him. Mystic had her hand on his chest. He reached up his mechanical arm and covered her hand with his. Folken felt a little comfort with her there, she made bearing the pain of his past easier.  
  
'You should leave.' Folken said hesitantly, he didn't want her to leave, but he knew he might do something that he would regret forever if she stayed. 'You have a big day ahead of you.'  
  
I have heard someone tell me that before, but where? Mystic asked herself. Why? Mystic suddenly remembered a face of someone; she didn't know who it was. It was from her past, she knew that. Why?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The dark figures were once again in a private room, arguing about what to do with Mystic. To operate on her or to see what happens, those were their choices of action, but which one should they choose?  
  
'We need a solution, now.' White Goatee said with urgency.  
  
'I agree.' Shrouded Figure said, looking around at the others.  
  
'Leave her be, she does not understand, if she starts to remember anything substantial we will do something then.' Unseen Figure said.  
  
'No.' Figure from the Back said. They shook their heads in agreement.  
  
'We must do something now.' White Goatee said.  
  
'If we wait too long she may turn to the other side, or worse, attack us directly, she might attack us from the inside.' Shrouded Figure said.  
  
'No, we will wait longer.' Unseen Figure said, ending the argument.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was the next day and dawn had just broken. Suddenly the floating fortress shook, like an explosion had occurred. Folken grabbed a ledge to hold himself up. Mystic was standing behind him and grabbed on to the same ledge to hold herself up.  
  
'What was that?!' Mystic was aggravated at this sudden shake.  
  
Von woke up at the shaking of the fortress.  
  
The Crusade was falling from the sky at a rapid rate of speed. Out the window of the Crusade you could see smoke rising from the Zaibach floating fortress. Allen looked down at it in surprise.  
  
'What just happened?' Folken asked a soldier angrily.  
  
'There was an explosion in the hanger! Cause unknown!' The soldier replied.  
  
'Mystic! Go find Dilandau!' Folken ordered her. Before he could say anything else Mystic ran out to find him.  
  
One of the Crusade's levi-stones was scraping against the floating fortress's side.  
  
'Anchor!' Allen ordered; one of his men pulled a lever that released the anchor. The anchor flew out and attached itself to the floating fortress.  
  
'Levitation restored!' Another one of Allen's men said to him.  
  
'Okay, cut the tether and then raise the propellers!' Allen ordered his men. 'Aft luring anchors! Fire!' Allen ordered. The Crusade was attached to the outside of the bay on the floating fortress. 'Okay, let's board them!' Allen yelled.  
  
The men all ran in. There was smoke everywhere. Allen stopped and looked around. Zaibach soldiers came charging out of a hallway.  
  
'Here they come!' Allen said to himself, he drew his sword, ready for the attack.  
  
'Leave them to me sir.' Gaddes said to Allen, stepping in front of him, his sword already drawn.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Von was leaning against the door of Folken's room, trying to hear what was going on outside. 'What the heck's going on out there?' Von asked himself, trying to hear what all the commotion was about.  
  
The battle was raging further; Allen's men were playing their usual tricks on the Zaibach soldiers. The mole man was sifting through a box of weapons and armor.  
  
'Where's Lord Dilandau?' Gatti asked; he was standing in a hallway with Dallet and Shesta. A group of soldiers ran by.  
  
'I don't know.' Shesta replied, looking to the faces of his comrades.  
  
'We can't act without his orders. So let's split up and look for him.' Gatti said. 'C'mon let's go!' Gatti encouraged the others. They all ran off in different directions, searching for Dilandau.  
  
Allen fought off four Zaibach soldiers at once, continuing his search for Von down the halls of the floating fortress. He stopped, noticing Escaflowne down yet another different hallway.  
  
Shesta came around the corner, attacking him. Allen hit his sword away from him and held his own sword to Shesta's neck.  
  
'Freeze, if you want to live, that is.' Allen said to Shesta.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Von was still leaning against the door when he heard something on the outside moving around, like the door was unlocking. He stepped back cautiously. It opened and Shesta fell to the ground unconscious. Allen stepped out behind him.  
  
'Allen! You came to save me?' Von asked, staring at Allen with disbelief.  
  
'There isn't much time. Come on!' Allen and Von started to run down the hallway when they saw Mystic skidding around the corner.  
  
She saw them and drew her sword, ready to fight. Allen and Mystic charged each other; sparks flew as their swords clashed. Von charged at Mystic and knocked her sword away from her. Allen knocked her against the wall, his sword against her throat. She glowered at him.  
  
'You'll pay for this.' She growled. He just smiled back at her.  
  
What's with this guy? Mystic thought, not showing her confusion.  
  
'You're wrong there. You're coming with us.' Allen said, almost laughing. He knocked her over the head as hard as he could. Mystic's vision blurred as she lost consciousness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Fights Break Out

AN: Yea, I kinda don't like how this story is going to be going. (In about five or six chapters)  
  
I really want to end this story, so I can get on with other stories, so I'm not going to put so much detail into some of the chapters that are going to come later (a lot later).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen, Von and the others had returned to the Crusade after their little raid on the floating fortress. They had retrieved Escaflowne and saved Von. Hitomi had saved Von from being killed by Dilandau; in return Dilandau received a cut down the right of his face. They had brought back the soldier girl to get information. She was still unconscious tied up in the room that Hitomi had done Allen's reading in.  
  
'I saw the girl. that soldier,' Von said it with disgust. 'I saw her in Folken's room, she knew who I was.' He was standing with Allen and Gaddes in the doorway of the room that they were keeping her in.  
  
'He called her Mystic.' He continued; he looked over his shoulder at her. 'I've never heard of a female soldier, especially in the Zaibach. I always heard they only chose the best for soldiers.' Gaddes commented.  
  
'Yes,' Allen stole a quick glance at the girl. The girl, Mystic, suddenly groaned in pain, but more aggravation. Then she must be a pretty good soldier. unless the Zaibach is using her for something else, Allen thought  
  
All three of them walked over to her. Allen and Von stood back, Gaddes kneeled down in front of her; smiling.  
  
'Hello there.' Gaddes talked to her like she was a child.  
  
Mystic winced a little at this, but quickly turned it into a glare. She pulled her legs back, shifting and then suddenly drove them forward. Ramming her knees into Gaddes' stomach. Gaddes gasped, air escaping his lungs. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Von and Allen just looked at her in shock.  
  
'How dare you!' Von growled at her angrily, she glared at him.  
  
'You will pay for this. the Zaibach will try to get me back, you can't hide!' Mystic snarled. 'The Zaibach and Asturia are allies!'  
  
Von and Allen looked at each other questioningly. Gaddes got up and limped away, Mystic had hit him a little lower than his stomach. 'We have never seen a. female. soldier(?). How did you come to be?' Von asked, anger edging his voice.  
  
'I have always been a soldier! Now untie me!' Mystic replied angrily. Allen walked over to her and kneeled down.  
  
'Why should we untie you? Wouldn't you just try to kill us all and run away?' Allen asked her, taking her sword from her side.  
  
'Even if I did kill all of you, I wouldn't be able to run away. I don't know how to pilot this ship.' Mystic replied haughtily. Allen laughed, untying her.  
  
The ropes fell to the floor. Mystic rubbed her wrists and stood up with Allen.  
  
'I am Allen Schezar. And you are.. Mystic.?' He asked.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, like she was scolding the other Slayers. 'Mystic is my name.'  
  
'What kind of name is that?!' Von asked angrily holding up his fist.  
  
'What kind of name is Slanzar?' Mystic replied with equal anger.  
  
'How dare you insult my name!' Von yelled; Hitomi, Merle, Gaddes and most of Allen's crew members were standing at the door way watching in shock.  
  
'How dare you insult my name! You may be the King of all Fanelia, but that still doesn't give you the right to be inconsiderate and rude!' Mystic scolded Von angrily.  
  
That should teach him! Mystic thought confidently. Von was shaking with anger, he didn't want to fight a Zaibach soldier, especially a female one so he just stomped out of the room in anger; Merle at his heals.  
  
Everyone looked at Mystic angrily. She shrugged her shoulders, 'Nani?'.  
  
'Why'd you do that?' Hitomi asked her.  
  
'He should have some manners, if no one else is willing to teach him than I will. Plus, it's just plain rude, don't you think?' Mystic said. Everyone just stood there in shock.  
  
'Zaibach soldiers.' someone mumbled as the gathering of people slowly disintegrated. Mystic didn't seem affected by this. 


	12. Mystic Opens Up

A few hours past, night had fallen and Mystic was wondering around the Crusade. She was exploring a little bit. She came across a room where most of Allen's men, and Allen were sitting around a fire and talking, they were all talking about Mystic. She stood at the door, being sure not to make any noise.  
  
'That Zaibach soldier is pretty hot Boss!' One of the men said.  
  
'I doubt she is there to be a soldier, I think she is just there to entertain the soldiers and give them a little sumthin' to come back to after battle.' Another man said. Allen and the rest of his men laughed at this. Mystic clenched her fist, shaking with anger.  
  
'In your dreams Ceri!' Another one of Allen's men called out from across the room. They all laughed together.  
  
'Now, now men she isn't that nice.' Allen said, trying to calm his men down.  
  
'You sure have seen better, haven't you Boss?' Gaddes said. They all laughed.  
  
'Yea!' Someone called out. Allen just shook his head, smiling; holding back laughs.  
  
Mystic smiled, '.Men.'  
  
'A beautiful girl surrounded by full grown men all day every day, she must have had at least a few opportunities.' Gaddes said philosophically, looking into the glass of wine he held in his hand.  
  
Mystic stepped into the room. 'Of course I did.' She said, walking over and sitting on Ceri's lap playfully. Ceri blushed a crimson red.  
  
'Shouldn't you be asleep by now little woman?' One of Allen's men asked her. She smiled playfully.  
  
  
  
Hitomi couldn't sleep; she just had such a strange feeling about that girl that called herself 'Mystic'. She was walking down a hallway when she came by a room with all of Allen's men in it, Mystic was also there. She stood there just looking in.  
  
'Shouldn't you be asleep by now little woman?' One of Allen's men had asked Mystic. She had just smiled playfully.  
  
'That reminds me of a book I once read. It was a long time ago; I think it was called 'Little Women'.' Mystic said, exaggerating the word 'long'.  
  
'Oh really?' Allen asked, interested. He had never heard of a Zaibach soldier reading books.  
  
'Yea, I think it was about these women who go into a forest to live. I think they built their own house, but the hardest part for them was to survive the first winter.' Mystic explained; it seemed to Hitomi like it was hard for her to bring up the memories of reading the book and describing it to them. The man who Mystic was sitting on had wrapped his hands around her waist, but she hadn't seemed to notice it.  
  
I know that book! I read it in sixth grade for a book report! But how would she know? Unless. Hitomi thought. She stood back still, waiting to see what happened next.  
  
The man that Mystic was sitting on seemed to be moving his hands up to her chest slowly. He started to nuzzle her neck, then her ear. All the other men were staring in disbelief.  
  
'Hey Ceri, be careful!' One of the men told him.  
  
'You don't know what she will do to you.' Allen said, a small laugh escaping his lips. Mystic just playfully pushed the man away, as if to say 'Come and get me if you dare'.  
  
Hitomi stepped out into the group.  
  
'Hitomi, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping.' Allen said, surprised to see Hitomi up that late.  
  
'I couldn't sleep.' Hitomi simply said. 'I heard what you said about the book Mystic,' Hitomi turned to Mystic.  
  
'Err. yea.' Mystic stumbled; she didn't know what to say.  
  
'I read that book too, and I don't believe that you are a Zaibach soldier.' Hitomi said. 


	13. A Tear Swept Away

AN: This chapter is a little shorter than some of the others, but I hope that doesn't make a difference.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hitomi! How can you say that? She was with the Zaibach; she has the armor and the skills.' Allen said; a little shocked at what Hitomi had said about Mystic. Mystic was turning out to be not such a bad person after all.  
  
Mystic stood up angrily. 'I have always been a Zaibach soldier!' She was practically yelling it.  
  
'Then where were you born?' Hitomi asked her.  
  
'Zaibach's capitol!' Mystic spat out at her.  
  
'Is that what the Zaibach told you? Who were your parents? Did you have any siblings?' Hitomi attacked Mystic with a landslide of questions.  
  
Mystic seemed very offended, but she remembered what the Sorcerers had told her when questions of her family had come up. 'My family was killed; I was the only one who survived!'  
  
'Then how could you have read the book 'Little Women'?' Hitomi asked her, she saw that she was getting on her nerves, but continued. 'Do you just know what the book was about? Do you even remember picking it up and reading it somewhere?'  
  
Mystic was falling behind, she winced visibly at the continuing questions. 'I can't remember; I had a bad accident four years ago. I lost my memory.' Mystic confessed, she had always been told that that was why she didn't remember her childhood.  
  
'Then how do you know that the Zaibach aren't lying to you?' Hitomi asked her, Mystic looked at her angrily at the idea of it.  
  
'How dare you! I owe the Zaibach my life!' Mystic yelled at her, Hitomi was really pissing her off. 'Why are you asking me so many questions?' Mystic finally asked.  
  
'Don't you see? Four years ago, on the Mystic Moon, my home, a little eleven year old girl was kidnapped in front of hundreds of people.' Hitomi told her.  
  
'What does that have to do with me?!' Mystic asked her exasperated.  
  
'That little girl was kidnapped by strange men wearing armor, now I see that it was Zaibach armor, right after a bright light beamed down from the heavens. Another beam of light was seen after the men had left with the kidnapped girl.' Hitomi said. 'They searched for the girl and the kidnappers for almost a year, before they called it off. The men didn't leave a trace, not a foot print, not even a ransom note. Think of it, it happened all four years ago, the time when you had your little 'accident'.' This all hit Mystic like a ton of bricks.  
  
Her fists were clenched, her teeth gritted. She was shaking, she didn't know what to do, let alone say.  
  
'Hey, c'mon, don't pick on the girl.' Ceri said a little too late to help anything.  
  
'There was no reason to kidnap the girl, she was as normal as anyone else her age. She had no enemies, everyone liked her, even loved her. If you really are her, I know it would be hard, very hard. You have changed a lot since that day. They cut your hair and died it silver.' Hitomi stopped; she could see the pain in Mystic's eyes.  
  
Mystic pushed past Hitomi and ran down the hall to a place where she could be alone. She was so confused. She wanted to believe that the Zaibach hadn't lied to her, but Hitomi had made so much sense. She was just making herself even more confused. Mystic had run all the way to the bay where they kept the Guymelefs. She was leaning on a rail of a catwalk. Mystic felt a single tear fall down her right cheek. Mystic remembered when she had last cried; it had been four years ago, with Folken.  
  
Someone wiped the tear off of her cheek with their thumb. 


	14. Forbidden Kiss

Someone wiped the tear off of her cheek with their thumb.  
  
  
  
Allen had followed Mystic to the Guymelef bay. She was leaning over the railing of the catwalk looking out over the Guymelefs. She had looked so sad to him; he couldn't help but walk up and wipe the tears from her eyes. She had looked like an angel; she had had a certain glow to her. Allen held her face in his hand, he knew she was a Zaibach soldier, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; her crimson eyes were swallowing him up. Allen pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. He was surprised when she had kissed back.  
  
  
  
Mystic turned to the person, it was Allen. He was standing there, smiling. She stepped closer to him.  
  
'Allen.' Mystic was entranced. Allen was pulling her closer to him, his lips met hers. She was surprised, but she didn't try to pull back. Mystic kissed him back, her tongue jumping out and into Allen's mouth. He quickly responded and explored her mouth as well. Allen had wrapped his hands tightly around her.  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe what he was doing. If anyone caught him, Allen Schezar a Knight Caeli, with a Zaibach soldier he would be branded a traitor of Asturia. They might kill him.  
  
  
  
Merle had gotten up at hearing foot steps running past the room she was sleeping in. She had followed them and found Allen and the Zaibach soldier kissing passionately. She stood in the shadows watching them.  
  
  
  
Mystic quickly pulled away, biting her bottom lip. 'I. can't. we. can't.' Allen stopped kissing her neck. 'I. don't.' she started as Allen ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. Allen seemed relieved that they had stopped.  
  
'You. are right. You are a Zaibach Soldier; and I. I am a Knight Caeli.' Allen said; his voice revealing reluctance at this. Mystic wriggled out of his grip, still unaware of their little visitor in the shadows.  
  
'Why did.' Mystic hesitated, Allen waited for her to continue. 'Why did Hitomi say that.?' Mystic was implying what had happened earlier. Allen looked at her sadly.  
  
'She had a point. What if it was true?' Allen was now leaning over the railing; he didn't bother to look back at Mystic. She had her arms crossed.  
  
'Then I've wasted four years of my life.' It hit Mystic like a ton of bricks; it seemed totally possible, more possible than what the Sorcerers had been telling her for the past four years. 'GOD DAMMIT!!' Mystic hit her fist against the railing of the catwalk. Allen looked at her in surprise.  
  
  
  
Hitomi had run off to her room on the Crusade. She couldn't believe she had just done that! She had told off that Zaibach soldier in front of Allen and all of his men. The soldier must be really angry now. Hitomi thought hopelessly. How could she have been so cruel? But if had felt like the right thing to do. She had had a hunch, and it was right.  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone was quiet. They had all gathered on the control deck of the Crusade. Allen had his arms crossed and was looking out the side window. Merle was hanging off of Von's arm. Mystic was off in a dark corner, separated form the rest of the group. Hitomi was standing at the very front window, looking out over the mountains.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Allen isn't my favorite character, but I just thought it would make the story interesting. 


	15. New Feelings, And some other stuff

Hitomi was worried about Allen, he seemed angry about something. Had it been something she had said? Or was it the reading? She was also worried about Mystic; she hadn't said a thing since the night before. Allen had tried talking to her, but it only made it worse. He had suggested to just leave her alone; that would do best for her.  
  
  
  
Mystic was just staring off into oblivion. She had never felt this way, for the first time in what seemed her whole life she was actually having doubts about Zaibach's ways. Maybe Hitomi's right. Mystic pushed that thought away, how could she think that? The Zaibach gave her everything, made her strong, they gave her a family. What kind of repay would it be if she betrayed her country?  
  
  
  
Merle was thinking of how to use what she saw the night before. She could tell Von, but she didn't want to be mean to Allen. What Allen does in his private time is his business, it was just a coincidence that Merle saw.  
  
  
  
Ceri had tried to talk to Mystic, he felt guilty that he hadn't defended her the night before. Not that she had needed it. When he had tried to talk to her she just hit him and pushed him away. Then again, he thought, she is a Zaibach soldier she is strong enough to overcome something little like that. Right?  
  
'Ceri!' Gaddes's voice rocked him out of his train of thought. Gaddes was looking at him angrily. Ceri looked up at him. 'What's our altitude?' Gaddes asked irritated.  
  
Ceri looked at the readings. '200.' Gaddes walked up to him and pulled him off to the side.  
  
'What's wrong? You've been distracted all day.' Gaddes said. Ceri looked over to Mystic in the corner, Gaddes followed his gaze and looked back at Ceri. 'You can't let a Zaibach soldier distract you. What if you were in battle with her?!' Gaddes had a point, a really good one at that.  
  
'You saw what happened the other night. I just. I could've done something, but I didn't. I feel guilty.' Ceri trailed off.  
  
  
  
Mystic felt the eyes of the men Gaddes and Ceri on her, but she ignored them. She had been rude, extremely rude to Ceri the night before. He had only tried to comfort her, like Allen had. She hated to admit it, but she was scared that he would do the same as Allen, kiss her and try to go all the way. So she hit him and pushed him out of the room. Ceri hadn't talked to her since, no one had. Now, she thought, I am truly alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I thought this was a kinda mixed chapter, a little sadness, a little love.  
  
I dunno if it was a very interesting one though. 


	16. Blonde Airhead

Mystic suddenly felt a persons hand on her shoulder. She turned around in surprise, it was Gaddes. She didn't know him very well, but from what she had seen she was one of Allen's best men. He smiled warmly at her, something no one had done in a long time.  
  
'Are you alright?' He asked her a little hesitantly. She shook her head up and down. Yes, she was alright. Mystic didn't feel like saying anything at the moment. He smiled warmly at her again and walked away, they were approaching Palas, the capitol of Asturia.  
  
  
  
Palas was surrounded on three sides by mountains and on one side by the sea. It was so beautiful. The Crusade landed and everyone stepped out into the sun and the smell of the sea air. The air burnt Mystic's nostrils, for she had never smelt something like this, or had she?  
  
She had a faint image of a beach in her head. There were all these people there that she didn't recognize. There were five people all together, including a girl, for some reason it felt right to call the girl, herself. There were also two adults, a boy that looked about fifteen, another boy that looked about fifteen as well and another girl. The girl looked about that same age as Mystic (the girl that Mystic thinks is her). The girl had long black hair that she was wearing in a braid, she was holding some sort of electronic device that looked like you might see it on the Zaibach. It had some sort of lense on it and an eye piece the girl was looking into. She was laughing as Mystic was jumping up and trying to get something out of one of the boys' hands. The two adults were lying under some sort of sticks holding cloths. They were lying on some sort of strange chairs that Mystic didn't recognize.  
  
The girl, herself, looked infact, nothing like her. The little girl had long bleach blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a sky blue, but seemed to change color in the sun light. Mystic had silver hair, and crimson eyes, just like Dilandau did. She suddenly had a feeling that she had never felt before, she didn't know what it was.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a girl came up riding a horse. She greeted Allen and he bowed down before her and kissed her hand.  
  
'Princess, if I would be able to ask a favor?' Allen asked the girl, Millerna.  
  
'Of course Allen! You can have whatever you want.' Millerna smiled happily at him.  
  
'I must use your horse; I need to see the King.' Allen told Millerna.  
  
'That's alright Allen, I heard Father mention that he wanted to talk to you anyways.' Millerna said, still smiling girlishly at Allen. Mystic was getting angry at Millerna always smiling at Allen in that certain way.  
  
Allen rode off on the horse towards the castle where the King awaited for his arrival.  
  
A Knight and the Princess, the perfect couple. Hitomi thought sadly.  
  
Millerna turned to them. 'Well then, shall we go? You there, servant, why don't you carry Allen's baggage for him?' Millerna asked Hitomi.  
  
'What?! Me?' Hitomi asked, looking around. Merle grinned at her evilly.  
  
'Yes you.' Millerna said snottily to Hitomi.  
  
Von looked at Hitomi. 'She's not a hand maiden. She's with me.' Von told Millerna.  
  
'No! She's with Allen!' Merle yelled angrily at Millerna. Hitomi just blushed and was looking around worriedly.  
  
'Oh, your with Allen.' Millerna sounded disappointed.  
  
'No, I- I'm not! I mean-' Hitomi tried to protest to what Merle had declared angrily.  
  
'Oh dear.' Millerna started, she covered her mouth. 'I saw you wearing those strange clothes and I just assumed that. well, you know.' Millerna said, apologetically. Mystic sent an angry glare at her.  
  
'Yea, "assumed".' Mystic angrily commented. She glared at Millerna.  
  
Millerna turned to Mystic. 'Oh, and who are you?' Millerna asked, looking at Mystic with questioning eyes.  
  
'I'm Mystic, your highness.' Mystic bowed a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: NOOOOOOOOO!! I can't believe this!! That's all!! I'm stuck! I only have a rough idea of what's to happen next!! I'm out of ideas!!  
  
Help me!!  
  
Please, someone give me ideas!!! 


	17. Bad Knight!

'I'm Mystic, your highness.' Mystic bowed a little.  
  
'Oh, and you are from.?' Millerna asked.  
  
'Zaibach.' Mystic replied.  
  
'Oh, Zaibach! I didn't realize I'm very sorry. I just didn't think that the Zaibach would.' Millerna trailed off.  
  
'Have a female soldier.' Mystic finished the sentence for her. Millerna blushed, she knew her foolish mistake. Mystic had a blank expression.  
  
  
  
~~~~At the Palace~~~~  
  
  
  
'The Zaibach Empire broke our treaty and attacked our fortress. We may be allied countries, but there is no telling when they'll attack Asturia herself. Your decision please King Aston.' Allen asked the King from his kneeling position in front of him.  
  
'Allen Schezar, are you deliberately trying to bring disaster upon my country?' King Aston asked Allen angrily, Allen looked up in surprise. What was going on? 'Are you trying to tell me that for one little outpost your willing to risk the wrath of Zaibach? What have you done?' King Aston asked Allen angrily, Allen swung his head up in disbelief.  
  
'Huh? Chivalry demands that we protect the King of Fanelia whose country was destroyed by Zaibach!' Allen argued with King Aston.  
  
'That's not true.' Someone said from a corner, Allen turned his attention to the voice. The person smiled and walked put from the shadows. 'You seem to be the victim of a misunderstanding Allen Schezar.' The man told him, walking out farther.  
  
'And who's this?' Allen asked, still kneeling down.  
  
'Allen, may I introduce to you Folken Strategos of Zaibach.' King Aston told Allen, Folken turned to him. Allen had an angry look upon his face.  
  
'Of Zaibach!?' Allen asked angrily.  
  
Zaibach already has the King in their pocket. Allen thought angrily, looking at Folken. 'King Aston, are you aware that Fanelia launched a sneak attack against us?' Folken asked King Aston coolly.  
  
'Hey, wait a minute! I have heard nothing of this attack!' Allen protested angrily.  
  
'Yet, it's the truth. But if you were to hand over Fanelia's King, his Escaflowne and our soldier, I'm sure we would see fit to over look this little incident.' Folken told them, he looked to the King with his eyes, then back to Allen. 'What do you say Allen Schezar? I'd like to avoid and incidents that might endanger our alliance. We have an agreement then?' Folken asked, he turned to King Aston. King Aston shook his head in agreement. Folken turned back to Allen. 'That is excellent.' Folken said, he turned and walked away laughing.  
  
'Allen Schezar if you truly love this country you will turn them over to us at once. Chivalry alone cannot protect a country, Allen Schezar.' King Aston told him. Allen visibly gritted his teeth.  
  
  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
  
  
Millerna had given Hitomi one of her dresses, and had made a little more fun of Hitomi. Von had been pretty impressed with Hitomi in that dress. And Merle, had made even more fun of Hitomi. Mystic had left, exhausted from all the "politically correct fighting".  
  
Mystic was walking down the hallway when Folken stepped out from a darker corridor. He had stepped out right as Mystic was passing by him.  
  
'Mystic, are you ready to come back with me?' Folken asked her. She didn't look at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay, I haven't really gotten over writer's block.  
  
Just some senseless junk happens.  
  
At least in my eyes that is, I know other people might think it's "interesting" or whatever.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, either way, please, R&R! 


	18. Brothers Clash

Mystic was walking down the hallway when Folken stepped out from a darker corridor. He had stepped out right as Mystic was passing by him.  
  
'Mystic, are you ready to come back with me?' Folken asked her. She didn't look at him.  
  
'I.Don't know,' Mystic replied, a little unsure if she should stay or not.  
  
Folken suddenly grabbed her, he faced her away from him. He wrapped his right arm around he waist, while he brought his left hand (his good hand) up to her left breast. Mystic tensed up as Folken massaged it.  
  
'I know you want to come back Mystic.' Folken whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
'Yes, please Lord Folken.' Mystic begged Folken weakly, moaning. Folken smiled a little at the begging.  
  
I haven't gotten her to beg from me in years, Folken thought, smiling at the realization at what he could do with this.  
  
Folken let Mystic go, 'Follow me.' He ordered her. Mystic followed him. They had gone through the city, and had crossed a bridge just as a carriage pulled up in front of them.  
  
'Brother!' Someone called out from behind Folken, it was Von.  
  
Folken turned around. 'Brother, are you prepared to come back with me?' Folken asked him, not looking at him. Von gasped, he didn't say anything, and Mystic couldn't believe that Folken wanted him as a soldier, but Folken always had his reasons.  
  
'Why? Why are you working for Zaibach Brother?' Von asked Folken, he still didn't understand why Folken, his brother would betray his country, but Mystic knew all too well.  
  
'Folken of Fanelia is dead.' Folken stated flatly, Von gasped in shock. Mystic stepped up a little closer, how could he say something like that? Folken lifted up his mechanical arm. 'On that day, the day that the dragon ripped off this arm, I died.' Folken said angrily, he clenched his fist.  
  
'And it was Emperor Dornkirk who gave me life again. He taught me how to live.' Folken told Von, lifting his eyes up to see him.  
  
Hitomi was running through the bazaar, Merle finally caught up with her, stopping her.  
  
'Hey, what's wrong?' Merle asked her angrily. Hitomi was looking around, trying to catch her breath quickly.  
  
Folken looked up at Von.  
  
'Von, you are my brother. We share the same blood. I can see into your heart, this world is difficult for a. gentle soul such as yours to bear. This world where man fights against man. No, where every living thing fights to take the life of another. We kill beasts, we kill dragons, and we even kill men. Fighting begets fighting, and the slaughter begins anew. Such is the way of the world.' Folken told Von.  
  
'Yes, but it was the Zaibach who started all the fighting, Brother!' Von yelled angrily at him. Folken smiled at him.  
  
'So then I suppose we fight to end that conflict. To bring forth a new order. This is a true holy war.' Folken told Von, taking in what had been said.  
  
'You mean fighting to bring an end to fighting? I think you'll find that there is no such thing!' Von yelled at Folken angrily.  
  
'Von, come with me now. Come with me so that we can create a new world.' Folken offered Von gallantly, he spread his arms out, seagulls flew by over the bridge.  
  
'Brother.' Von said in a hoarse voice, mesmerized by Folken.  
  
Hitomi was still running towards Von.  
  
Dilandau was charging up his Guymelef's Energists. 'Dilandau-sama! Dilandau-sama is setting his Energists to maximum to shoot out a crima claw?' Shesta asked himself, looking up at the Guymelef towering above him.  
  
'Bye, bye Von!' Dilandau called out.  
  
The crima claw shot out with a beam of light.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I really wanted to pick on Von in this chapter, but got too tired to. Oh well.  
  
I still don't own Escaflowne, only one character really belongs to me, Mystic. 


	19. Dilandau vs Von

The crima claw shot out with a beam of light.  
  
'That's it reach it my claw! Tear Von to pieces!' Dilandau called out insanely.  
  
The crima claw hit a bird as it flew towards Von.  
  
'Von!' Hitomi yelled as Von came into view; he looked up and saw the crima claw racing towards him. 'Watch out!' Hitomi yelled, she tackled Von to get him out of the way of the crima claw.  
  
'Dilandau-sama!!' Shesta called out to him, his Guymelef had started to degrade rapidly and fall apart.  
  
Dilandau's Guymelef was literally boiling because the Energists were charged so much. The left arm fell off, Shesta jumped out of the way to dodge it. The Guymelef fell to the ground. Water poured out of the cockpit of his Guymelef, Dilandau was trying to defy the flow of water and jump out. Dilandau jumped to the floor and looked at the destroyed Guymelef. Shesta ran up behind him.  
  
'Dilandau-sama are you alright?' Shesta called out to him, making sure he was alright. Dilandau looked at him, his right eye was flinching.  
  
'That girl.' Was all Dilandau could say.  
  
Hitomi was lying on top of Von, trying to catch her breath. Von was just laying there, shocked. He looked over at Hitomi as she sat up. She looked at him, a very worried look on her face.  
  
'Von.' Hitomi looked at him, she sat up, letting Von sat up also.  
  
'Hitomi?' Von was surprised that she was there. Von looked over at the place where he had been standing, there was a hole in the wood, and it was smoking. 'Hitomi, you came to save me.' Von said to Hitomi, looking at her.  
  
Hitomi was trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him and gave a little sideways smile. 'I. can't believe I made it.' Hitomi told him happily, smiling.  
  
Folken was looking at the floating fortress. Dilandau how dare you interfere Folken thought angrily.  
  
'I see, so this is how Zaibach works, huh?' Von told Folken angrily, he was standing up; Hitomi was still sitting, trying to catch her breath.  
  
'This was not my intent.' Folken told Von, Von glared at him, his eyes narrowing.  
  
'Is that all you have to say!?' Von asked him angrily, he was shaking; Hitomi looked up at him, then back at Folken.  
  
Hitomi noticed some men running towards them, they were the Royal guards. The Royal guards surrounded them on the bridge.  
  
'Greetings Von Fanel, King of all Fanelia. King Aston wishes to see you.' The Commander of the Royal guard told Von.  
  
'Oh he does huh? Talk about rude!' Merle growled, hanging off of Von, Von looked back to see Folken and Mystic riding away in the carriage.  
  
'So if you'll please come with us then.' The Commander told Von again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I was just thinking about something, I don't want Folken to die!  
  
I don't know what to do!! 


	20. Dream or Memory?

~~~~In the Carriage~~~~  
  
  
  
Folken pulled Mystic onto his lap. She was a little too big sit on his lap, but she knew that she wasn't going to be sitting there for very long.  
  
Folken started kissing Mystic's neck, and nibbling on her ear. He started mumbling things in her ear.  
  
'I'm sorry your brother could not join you.' Mystic blurted out, resting her head in the nook of his neck. Folken abruptly stopped kissing her and pulled back.  
  
'Do not worry, he will join us soon.' Folken told Mystic.  
  
'I don't worry about such things.' Mystic replied. Folken smiled inside.  
  
Folken pulled her closer to him. He started kissing and sucking on her neck again, getting a moan out of her. Mystic started rubbing against Folken, creating friction between their bodies. Folken moaned as Mystic started to please him more. His erection started to hurt with the restriction of his pants.  
  
Folken arched his back a little, reaching for Mystic's body. Mystic moaned as she felt his erection touch her through their clothes.  
  
The next thing they knew they were in Folken's room. Folken had quickly removed all of Mystic's clothes and was lying on top of her on his bed.  
  
'Folken.. Don't be so rough..' Mystic told him, he seemed to be rushing and wasn't being very gentle.  
  
'I'm sorry, it's just that.... It's just that we haven't done this in such a long time, and you've grown so much since then, I want to---' Mystic put her finger over his mouth playfully.  
  
'Take your time; all will come to those who wait.' Mystic said, smiling slyly at him.  
  
She's grown so much since then, so much more mature, Folken thought as he made love to Mystic for the first time in four years.  
  
Now, Folken lay next to Mystic, his lover. The night had seemed long, but now that it was over, it had seemed like such a short time.  
  
Mystic was asleep, exhausted from the night. Folken moved back some hair on her forehead and kissed her. Mystic moaned slightly in her sleep at his touch. Folken smiled inwardly at this. He could draw so much out of Mystic, using so little persuasion. He wrapped his arms around her and fell into a deep contented sleep.  
  
Mystic sat up straight in bed, the nightmare still rocking her. She was covered in her own sweat. Folken was still lying asleep beside her.  
  
'Was. Was it a dream, or a memory?' It had seemed so real to Mystic. It had been her in the nightmare, except, years younger. She didn't know how old, except she knew she had been younger than ten.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry for such a short chapter! The dream will be in the next chapter. ^_^  
  
I hope everyone liked this one!! I know Harmony will! ~_^  
  
Either that or she'll be mad....  
  
That's never good..... 


	21. The Dream

'Was. Was it a dream, or a memory?' It had seemed so real to Mystic. It had been her in the nightmare, except, years younger. She didn't know how old, except she knew she had been younger than ten.  
  
It had started out, like any other dreams she had had, the strange dreams that haunted her at night. The little girl, that looked like her. But this dream turned into a nightmare.  
  
She had been at a river, with an older man, possibly a relative. They were holding some kind of long wooden like sticks with string and some sort of round wheel device on the handle. The older man, that seemed to be about 70 years of age, had called it a fishing rode.  
  
They were fishing.  
  
Mystic, had done something that had been called 'casting'. And that is when things went horribly wrong, the beautiful dream turned into a nightmare.  
  
Something had started pulling on the string. The man had come over to Mystic, and was holding on to the 'rod', helping her. There was a sudden tug and Mystic went flying in to the river.  
  
The water was freezing, and there was a very fast current. She knew she could swim well, but she couldn't make it to the shore.  
  
The freezing water started numbing her whole body, and she couldn't move, though she tried.  
  
The started calling to her, running along the shore as other people, strangers, not known to Mystic, like the old man was, joined him, trying to get to the river to help her.  
  
'That. That name, what did he call me?' Mystic asked out loud. Folken moaned softly in is sleep and opened his eyes slightly.  
  
'What's wrong?' Folken asked, concern suddenly flooding his voice and mind. Mystic was still breathing hard, her heart beating fast.  
  
'I...... I had another one of those dreams......' Mystic told him. Folken sat up in bed, and embraced his naked partner from behind.  
  
'It's alright; you know they're not real. Why be afraid of them?' Folken reassured her.  
  
Mystic shook her head. 'No, they aren't like other dreams. They feel crystal clear during the dream, like a memory, then when I wake up, they are all fuzzy, and I can't remember much.' Mystic told him, taking deep breathes.  
  
'That means nothing, they are still just dreams. They can't hurt you.' Folken told her again.  
  
'Yes, but they aren't dreams, they don't fell like *real* dreams, more like memories of a long time ago, something I want to remember, but I just can't.' Mystic explained more thoroughly.  
  
Folken had nothing to say, but what he had said before. 'That doesn't justify it, all dreams are different.'  
  
'I know, dreams are supposed to be different.' Folken looked at Mystic in surprise. 'It has the same girl in it, every time, I know. She is sometimes five, sometimes nine, sometimes even eleven, and everything in between. In every dream, there are people, I feel like I have known at some point in my life. And they keep coming back in the dreams, some more often than others; some have only appeared once or twice so far.' Mystic explained. She had calmed down considerably; she wasn't scared anymore, that's for sure.  
  
'Then, tell me about this dream you had tonight.' Folken said. And Mystic told him in as much detail as possible.  
  
Folken looked at Mystic with concern in his eyes. She stood up quickly and dressed.  
  
'Where are you going? You can just stay here for the day, no one will disturb you.' Folken told her.  
  
'No, I'm going back to my room. The Dragon Slayers and Dilandau will start to wonder where I am....' Mystic replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Yay!! Another chapter done!! 


	22. Caught In The Act

Folken sat up in bed and pulled Mystic back on to the bed again with him. Mystic was sitting on the edge, as Folken started to kiss the back of her neck. He brought his hands up and started to rub her breasts. Mystic bent her head back a little and moaned as Folken teased her more.  
  
He moved one of his hands down lower and slipped it into her pants. Mystic's eyes bulged out slightly and she quickly moved her hands down to his arm and gripped it tightly.  
  
'No, please, no more!' Mystic pleaded with Folken as he continued to tease her even more than he had been before. Mystic's breathing became quick.  
  
Folken spread her legs apart a little more. He nibbled her ear a little bit, teasing her. Mystic moaned as he drove his fingers into her. Mystic finally gathered herself together and snapped her legs shut suddenly, laying her head to the side as she tried to catch her breath and think clearly. Folken stopped his actions.  
  
'What's wrong?' Folken asked, his voice silky and deep with passion.  
  
Mystic didn't say anything and just untangled herself from his grip and left as quickly as she could. Folken just watched, wondering what he had done wrong again.  
  
Mystic stopped in the hallway, she looked down at the ground, as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, thinking it was Folken, but it was Dilandau. He smiled wickedly at her. He roughly pushed her against a wall.  
  
'Where were you last night? I couldn't find you..' He complained as he was kissing up her neck, then kissing her hard on the lips.  
  
Mystic kissed him back, tears streaming down her face. She hungrily kissed him, greedily trying to get ride of the feeling of Folken, and the hopelessness of never being able to be with him. Mystic knew she was just trying to get ride of Folken, get over him, but she didn't know how to do it. She was so confused.  
  
Dilandau was surprised with her reaction, but welcomed it. He had thought about raping her if she had not been willing to make love to him, but he knew now that she would welcome his body.  
  
Dilandau pulled Mystic closer to him, letting her feel his need for her body. She bit her lip, holding back a moan as Dilandau continued to kiss her. He slowed down his rapid kisses.  
  
'Let's go back to my room where we can have some.... privacy....' Dilandau suggested, sucking on Mystic's neck lightly.  
  
'Dilandau..... I can't.....' Mystic told him, as she had many (many) times before. Mystic suddenly felt guilty, she didn't know why. Her body wanted this, she knew that, but her mind wanted Folken to be there, instead of Dilandau. But the most confusing thing of all was that, Mystic couldn't have Folken.  
  
Dilandau's expression changed from one of want to one of pure anger. 'Nani!? You come out here like this and then you reject me?!' Dilandau nearly yelled.  
  
'You're my commanding officer..... Dilandau-sama.....' Mystic replied softly.  
  
Dilandau angrily slammed Mystic against the wall as hard as he could, her head slamming hard against it. Mystic's vision went a little blurry. Dilandau was cursing at her, as if she could actually hear him.  
  
Her head was swimming from the blow to her head. Her vision was weakening, and his voice was distant now. She couldn't make out the words.  
  
No, he can't....he wouldn't....!, Mystic thought desperately as Dilandau picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
Mystic struggled to get away, but her head was still fuzzy from being slammed against the wall so hard. Dilandau pushed her down on to his bed and started to take her clothes off before her vision started to clear up and her mind wasn't as fuzzy.  
  
Mystic tried to fight against Dilandau, but even with all of her training, Dilandau was still naturally stronger than her.  
  
Dilandau quickly shed his armor and his shirt before he finally removed Mystic's last item of clothing and threw it to the side.  
  
Dilandau held Mystic's arms behind her back as he started to kiss down her chest. He reached her breasts and started teasing one. He licked her nipple, biting it softly.  
  
Mystic held back her moans by biting her bottom lip. She bit her lip even harder when Dilandau started kissing down, past her stomach and to her nether regions. He slowly spread her legs apart with his free hand.  
  
Mystic drew blood from her lip as Dilandau teased her. Dilandau laughed maniacally as Mystic bucked when he started to slowly finger her.  
  
Dilandau let Mystic's hands go as he started to unbutton his pants and position himself over Mystic. He quickly leaned down and kissed her neck, he paused slightly.  
  
'Dilandau..... Please, don't do this.....' Mystic pleaded with Dilandau. She tried not to show her fear; she would never forgive herself if she let him violate her like this, never.  
  
'Don't do what?' Dilandau asked her teasingly, looking down to Mystic. Dilandau smiled wickedly, forcing Mystic to do whatever he wished.  
  
'Don't..... Don't rape me......' Mystic finished, her face turning several shades of red. Dilandau smiled at this.  
  
He pressed his body closer to Mystic's. Rubbing himself against her nether regions slightly. Mystic gripped the sheets, arching her back the slightest bit. Mystic was trying to control her body, but it *clearly* wasn't working.  
  
The door opened, it was Shesta. Dilandau pulled his pants up quickly and glared at the Dragon Slayer, Dilandau gritted his teeth as he snarled at the Slayer.  
  
Shesta stopped abruptly. He looked at Dilandau, then at Mystic who was lying naked on the bed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: That chapter was (hopefully) longer than some other chapters that I have posted before.  
  
For a while back there, I was worried that my chapters were getting too short.  
  
Memo to self: Kill Shesta. 


	23. Shesta's Gonna Get It Now

'Lo-Lord D-Dilandau-sama, Slayer Mystic!' Shesta stuttered he was horrified at the idea of what Dilandau might do to him.  
  
'What is it Shesta?!' Dilandau asked angrily. Mystic tried to cover her body, and her embarrassment from the situation.  
  
'L-Lord Folken wanted t-to talk with y-you.' Shesta stuttered. Dilandau stood up angrily and slapped him. Shesta stood up after being thrown to the floor, he quickly left.  
  
Mystic was trying to cover herself with the sheets as best she could. Dilandau turned to her and smiled wickedly.  
  
'I'll be back soon.' He whispered in her ear as he grazed her neck with his lips. Mystic shivered under his touch. His touch was cold, and unloving.  
  
Dilandau pulled his uniform back on and left her alone. After a few minutes, Mystic stood and dressed herself again, leaving Dilandau's room against his orders. Mystic knew that she would be punished by Dilandau, but he probably wouldn't because of Folken.  
  
She walked down the hall, as she did so, she passed many soldiers, but now, it didn't matter. They were just faces, shadows, nothing more. Then she realized that was all she ever had been to Zaibach, just another face, another creature to do the dirty work for the Emperor, another slave for Dornkirk and his mad scientists.  
  
She sighed heavily, turning into the training hall where the other Slayers were already gathered (including Shesta!). Mystic looked up as she walked in, the Slayers stopped practicing. She knew Shesta had probably told them already, and if he didn't, soon would. He had such a big mouth.  
  
'Hey, what's wrong Mystic?' Viole asked her. They all gathered around her. Mystic's tried method of hiding her feelings weren't working with the other Dragon Slayers.  
  
'Yea, you don't look so good.' Gatti pointed out. Shesta blushed from behind him. Mystic sighed tiredly. She was tired of always hiding her feelings, tired of always hiding everything from everyone.  
  
'Was it about Dilandau-sama?' Guimel asked her, a sly smile crossing his face. Guimel was always jealous of Mystic because Dilandau seemed to pay more attention to her than to any other Dragon Slayers. Mystic looked up at Guimel, surprised.  
  
'How would you know anything?' Mystic replied defensively.  
  
'Well....' Dallet started, not knowing what to say.  
  
'Ever since a few months ago,' Migel paused, 'Dilandau-sama has been acting strangely around you. Different then he usually would.....' He trailed off.  
  
'Huh? How so?' Mystic asked, trying to act like it was totally over her head.  
  
Shesta stepped forward. 'We thought he was looking at you differently, speaking to you differently, and treating you differently.' Shesta blushed again, he *knew* that he was right.  
  
'Oh, I see.' Mystic thought about that. Shesta blushed deeply. Mystic rubbed her head, thinking right then made it hurt because of being thrown against the wall.  
  
She growled. 'What is it?' Migel asked.  
  
'Dammit, he threw me against the wall in the hallway!' Mystic complained angrily, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
'Jeez, he's gettin rough with you, isn't he?' Gatti teased, smiling elbowing Mystic in the side lightly.  
  
'Too rough for comfort.' Mystic replied coldly. She glanced at Shesta.  
  
'Did you want it?' Shesta asked softly. The Slayers all looked at him questioningly. Shesta was a very shy Slayer, even if he didn't seem like it at times.  
  
'What do you mean by "Did you want it?"?' Guimel asked, looking between Mystic and Shesta.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Hehehehehehehehehe, I've been done with A New Breed Of Soldier for a long time.  
  
I just haven't posted it, that's all. 


	24. All Alone As The Truth Comes Out

'Did you want it?' Shesta asked softly. The Slayers all looked at him questioningly. Shesta was a very shy Slayer, even if he didn't seem like it at times.  
  
'What do you mean by "Did you want it?"?' Guimel asked, looking between Mystic and Shesta.  
  
'I walked in on Dilandau-sama in his room, needing to give him a message from Lord Folken,' Shesta said.  
  
'So, what does that have to do with anything?' Viole asked, totally oblivious to the situation.  
  
'Mystic was naked, and Dilandau-sama was on top of her with his pants half way pulled down....' Shesta said, blushing deeply. Everyone gasped (doesn't sound like they would ever do that, but oh well!).  
  
'What?' Dallet looked from Shesta and then to Mystic.  
  
'He was raping me......' Mystic blushed a little bit, more than she had in four years.  
  
They trained after that, not saying much to each other as the hours went by. It was hard for them to talk about things like that. They were soldiers, and weren't supposed to think about things like that.  
  
Mystic knew that she loved the Dragon Slayers, not like she loved Folken, no, she could never love someone like *that*, she loved them like brothers, like family. They had always been there; she owed them her life, her soul.  
  
A few days past, then a week. Everything had gone wrong; the Dragon Slayers were mercilessly killed by Von. Mystic and Dilandau had been the only ones to survive. Dilandau was horribly mentally damaged, and Mystic was filled with a horrific rage that she had never felt before towards anyone in her entire life.  
  
Mystic walked into an area where there was a railing, and a small docking bay. Dilandau was leaning over the railing, holding a rose.  
  
Dilandau threw the rose over the edge of the railing, watching it fall. 'Those idiots. They were all defeated by *him*.' Dilandau said, hate filling in his voice.  
  
'Shesta, Gatti, Dallet, where are you?!' Dilandau cried out desperately, falling to his knees. He collapsed his head in his hands.  
  
'I'm alone, all alone!' He called out. Mystic stepped out, and walked to his side.  
  
'I'm here for you, Lord Dilandau.' Mystic told him reassuringly.  
  
Dilandau suddenly stopped, realizing her presence. 'Mystic....' He whispered hoarsely. Mystic smiled warmly, something she was getting used to. Dilandau was shaking; his eyes held great fear in them, something was wrong with him, very wrong.  
  
She hated Von, even more than Dilandau. But, she didn't want to hate him, because he was Folken's younger brother. But what does that have to do with anything? I can't love Folken, so that means I don't have to like his brother! Mystic thought angrily, but she still felt like she was forced to accept Von.  
  
They were my family, all I had left. Von will pay; he will pay dearly for killing them! Mystic thought angrily as she walked down the hallway towards the control deck where Folken had summoned her.  
  
They were above the mysterious Mystic Valley. A strange golden gate type thing appeared as Nariya and Eriya were dispatched.  
  
Mystic looked at it, and took a step towards it, trying to get a better look at it. There was something about the gate. She suddenly felt light headed, her eyes closed and she started to fall to the ground.  
  
She never remembered hitting the ground, just a vast darkness surrounding her. Then flashes, flashes of people, of memories long lost. But of what? Of the girl, the girl that haunted Mystic and her dreams, the girl that had been there from the beginning, hiding in Mystic's heart.  
  
Then a woman appeared, a beautiful woman, with equally beautiful wings. Mystic smiled slightly at the woman. She smiled back at her.  
  
'Who are you?' Mystic inquired suddenly, her voice low and hoarse.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: ^_^ I hope everyone liked this chapter, it was hard to write, but well worth it! 


	25. Can't Go Home Ever

'Who are you?' Mystic inquired suddenly, her voice low and hoarse.  
  
'I am Varie Fanel,' the woman said warmly, smiling at Mystic. Mystic knew who the woman was, she had heard of her before!  
  
'Folken's mother!' Mystic reached towards the woman, Folken's mother. Varie smiled warmly, before she took Mystic's hand, wrapping her arms around Mystic.  
  
Mystic was shaking, she knew Folken's Mother was dead, but how could she be here, with Mystic? Mystic was so confused, she just wanted to stay in the warmth of those loving arms forever. But. forever didn't exist, did it? Mystic's shaking increased, she didn't want to cry. She would be punished.  
  
'Do not worry child. Everything will be alright; if only you follow your heart and do what you believe is right.' Varie reassured Mystic, stroking her hair lovingly. Mystic sighed, all of her fear seemed to be draining away.  
  
As long as you live, something good is bound to happen. The words rang through Mystic's head, who had said it? Had it been Varie, or someone else? Someone. from a distant memory, a life Mystic had forgotten?  
  
Varie suddenly pulled away. 'I must leave now, Rachel,' she said as a bright light enveloped them and the surrounding darkness. Mystic covered her eyes with her arms, trying to block the light, but still trying to keep her eyes on Varie, Folken's Mother, the woman that had come to try to help Mystic through her hard times.  
  
When she put her arms down, she was standing at the top of some old stone steps, looking out over an ancient city. It felt so familiar to her, she felt safe there, like nothing could touch her. The overwhelming feeling of calm washed over her. Everything was over now. Her pain was soon to end.  
  
'Rachel....' She smiled at the name as a swift wind encircled her. She put her hands together at her chest, resting her chin on them as she grew the most beautiful white wings and her clothes changed into those of which she had once wore when she was a child.  
  
She heard the sound of people running towards her. She looked over to the side slightly, it was Hitomi and all of them, and they were stopped and staring at her. Mystic's eyes were sad, but. happy.  
  
Hitomi stepped forward. 'Mystic.... Rachel.....Who are you?' She asked.  
  
'I am both of those people.' Mystic replied softly, looking out over the city again. The city, it had once stood tall and mighty above all other things. Like Zaibach. Mystic frowned at the thought.  
  
'You---' Mystic cut Hitomi off suddenly, not looking towards anyone. Mystic just looked at the ancient city.  
  
'I can never go home now, I see that.' Mystic interrupted.  
  
'Zaibach is your home!!!' Von called out angrily to Mystic. Von still didn't understand, he didn't know who Mystic was, but. that was because he forced himself not to. He forced himself to look over the obvious.  
  
Mystic laughed, shaking her head. 'Don't you see yet? I am just an experiment the Zaibach Sorcerers play with. I was kidnapped from the Mystic Moon, the perfect place. No one on Gaea would recognize me from anywhere. It was perfect, I was perfect.' Mystic explained the pieces finally all falling into place. Varie had revealed to Mystic a past that she had forgotten, a childhood she hadn't remembered, a family lost.  
  
Hitomi started to run towards Mystic. 'Rachel!' But it was too late; a tower of white light engulfed Mystic, carrying her away, out of the arms of someone who really cared, someone like Varie.  
  
Hitomi fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried and the last of the pillar of light disappeared. Hitomi started to shake, hot tears falling down her cheeks. She had let go of Rachel again. she had let her slip through her fingers.  
  
The next thing Mystic knew she had landed on a cold metal floor. Like the Vione. She opened her eyes and looked around at her new surroundings. She was back on the control deck; she was still adorning the beautiful angel wings, and strange clothes.  
  
All the soldiers had their swords drawn. Folken was looking down upon her from where he stood. Mystic looked up at Folken, his eyes were cold and un-caring.  
  
'Mystic, what happened?' Folken asked, walking down to her, slowly and gracefully. So many emotions washed over Mystic then. Hate, love, distrust, confusion.. So many feelings, feelings towards Zaibach, Mystic couldn't take it, the stress enveloped her, causing her to fall to the floor as she lost consciousness.  
  
Mystic woke up a few days later. She found out what had happened while she had been out. Nariya and Eriya had become quite ill. At least Eriya had, Nariya still hadn't returned to the floating fortress. Mystic was very worried about them, they had been there, always, even when Mystic hadn't wanted them to be there, they had been. they understood.  
  
Mystic cried on Folken's shoulder. She didn't want them to be hurt, let alone die. Folken had held her close to him until she had stopped crying. Folken didn't cry, he didn't say anything either. He just watched as Mystic cried. She had once been feared by all. now she was reduced to a crying child, a crying woman.  
  
Eriya soon woke up; she was not fully healed yet, but insisted on going into battle, not allowing Mystic to go in with her. Folken had to return to the control deck. Mystic followed Folken, having nothing better to do than annoy him and others.  
  
Von attacked the Vione, shattering the glass surrounding the control deck, and throwing Mystic to the ground. Von was destroying everything. He was filled with an uncontrollable rage; he was determined to destroy everything and everyone on the Vione.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I'm so evil, war is serious and all, but people *do* have to have some fun every once and a while, even if it isn't fun for others. ~_^ 


	26. Random Things Happen For Random Reasons ...

Von attacked the Vione, shattering the glass surrounding the control deck, and throwing Mystic to the ground. Von was destroying everything. He was filled with an uncontrollable rage; he was determined to destroy everything and everyone on the Vione.  
  
Nariya and Eriya finally came to the rescue, scaring Von off. Mystic stood to see the two cat girls.  
  
They both had their head rested on Folken's lap. They were dying, dying because of Folken!  
  
'Lord Folken, we love you.' Nariya gasped.  
  
'I know.' Folken replied.  
  
'Tell Mystic we'll miss her.' Eriya told him.  
  
'We're sorry we couldn't stay longer...' Nariya chocked out.  
  
'No! You can't die!' Mystic called to them, stumbling out from where she had been standing, but it was too late, they were already gone.  
  
Folken took Eriya's Guymelef and flew away from the Vione. He now only had one of his three precious jewels left, Mystic. Folken shed a tear, a tear for everyone he had hurt, a tear for Nariya and Eriya, a tear for Mystic, she had never gotten to say goodbye to the twins.  
  
Folken landed the Guymelef in the ruins of Fanelia, and called for Von. Von arrived with Hitomi later the next day.  
  
Mystic was leaning against a fallen wall, as Folken talked to Von, arguing. They were suddenly attacked by two dragons.  
  
Mystic jumped to her feet, following Folken roughly, while she heard Von fighting. Folken and Mystic stumbled upon Hitomi, cornered by a dragon. Folken grabbed her, telling her to be quiet. Mystic slipped off into another direction, hoping to distract one of the dragons.  
  
Folken, and Hitomi met up with Mystic. They were standing on a piece of stone above Von; he was cornered by the dragons.  
  
'Von, let go of all your hate and anger. The dragons can sense it!' Folken called down to Von. Von hesitated, deciding whether he should take his brother's advice or not. He then put down his sword, admitting defeat to the dragons.  
  
Von had agreed to take Folken and Mystic back with him, soon they arrived in Asturia. Folken quickly got a presence with Dryden, while Mystic stood by his side.  
  
'I bring many gifts as well.' Folken continued, he was trying to convince Asturia to grant him asylum. Mystic was standing silently beside him, wanting the exact same thing. After much deliberation, both Mystic and Folken were granted asylum, under one condition: Folken had to help Asturia in the battle against Zaibach.  
  
  
  
*~*~*A Few Nights Later*~*~*  
  
  
  
Folken laid Mystic down on his bed, kissing down her neck. He slipped his hand up her shirt, rewarded with a moan from her.  
  
'Folken,' Mystic started, trying to get his attention. He looked up at her, 'You can't do this, we can't do this.' Mystic pleaded with him. Folken still had his hand up her shirt.  
  
Folken pulled back, disappointed. 'What do you mean?' He asked, feeling something bad was about to happen.  
  
Mystic sat up, supporting herself with her elbows. 'We can't ever be together, it's impossible.' Mystic confessed sadly, she knew Folken knew, but he would never have admitted it to himself, it would have to take someone else to do it for him.  
  
Folken looked away, feeling used. 'Get out.' He told her coldly. He wasn't taking it as well as Mystic had thought he would. She thought he would have understood, he was older, and much wiser. Could love have clouded his judgment?  
  
'What?' Mystic was confused.  
  
'GET OUT!' Folken yelled in her face angrily. Mystic scampered out of the room quickly, running to her room once she got into the hallway, scared that Folken might follow her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: @_@ I feel my chapters growing shorter and shorter. 


	27. Their Last Days

*~*~*Next Day*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hitomi came into Folken's room, very worried about Von, Mystic was right behind her, her face turning red at the sight of Folken. Folken eyed Mystic wearily, not wanting to speak with her. at all. Hitomi started pleading to Folken about Von.  
  
'Please Folken, make a column of light! We need to save Von!' Hitomi pleaded with him, her eyes looking sadly towards Folken.  
  
Folken looked at Mystic. 'Do it Folken, for Von. your brother. You don't.. you don't want to lose him again.' Mystic encouraged him, looking up to face him. Mystic had grown more courageous now, seeing that Folken was too hurt to do anything to her.  
  
Folken agreed, sighing as he activated the machine he had been working on since he and Mystic had been granted Asylum in Asturia by Dryden and his council members. But instead of the column of light transporting them to Von, it transported them to Dornkirk's Lair.  
  
Folken, Hitomi, and Mystic looked to Dornkirk as he tempted them to attack and kill him, taunting them with his words. It was the end, Dornkirk knew that. Dornkirk thought he had won; he had no use for living anymore.  
  
Folken attacked Dornkirk, against Hitomi and Mystic's desperate pleads. Folken spread his black angel wings, drawing his sword from its sheath. Folken attacked the exposed Dornkirk that had been taunting him for so long, just asking to be killed.  
  
His sword cut right through Dornkirk, hitting the metal below him. The tip of Folken's sword broke off; the sword tip penetrated his chest, piercing his heart in a fatal wound.  
  
Folken gasped in pain, drawing his last breath as he fell back towards the ground that was so far below him now. Hitomi and Mystic looked on in horror.  
  
'NOO!!' Mystic called out, running to the spot where Folken lay in his own pool of blood, dying.  
  
Mystic ripped a piece of cloth from her clothes. She pressed it against his wound, desperately trying to help him. She had kept a secret from Folken for about two months now. She thought she could've told him later, when the war was over.  
  
'Please Folken, don't die on me. I need you, our baby needs you!' Mystic called out to him, tears streaming down her face, landing on Folken's bare chest.  
  
Mystic was already two months pregnant, she had found out during a physical and had asked the doctors not to tell anyone, not even Dornkirk. She had still been willing to fight back then.  
  
Folken looked at her weakly, happiness and surprise light his eyes up. 'A baby?' He asked hoarsely. Mystic shook her head in agreement, smiling as tears still streamed down her face. Folken continued to smile weakly up at her as he faded away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Diary,  
  
It has now been years, since I found I was pregnant with his child. My baby, now seven years old, will never know his father, one of the greatest men on Gaea. Today is the anniversary of his death.  
  
I went to his grave today; my son was confused, but sad. I have told my son so much about his father. My son wishes to be like the father he will never meet. I laid a bouquet of forget-me-not flowers at his grave.  
  
Von held me close, comforting me.  
  
I am now 22 years old, Folken would have been 32. I loved him, so much, Von loves me as well. Now he is here to protect me, for Folken...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
